Twilight Prince
by Perverted Demon
Summary: As link is wandering in a forest he comes across an old graveyard disguised as a clearing, he reflects on a certain Twilight Princess. He falls asleep only to awaken as a Twili, come with me as we see him fighting for control of the Twilight Realm.
1. Soul of the Twili

_**My**_ _**King**_

Link falls asleep on an old burial ground and is tainted by the Twili/Dark Interloper energies there.

* * *

Set after TP and not for kiddies.

This is my FIRST story

Pairing has been decided (not changing)

Lemons will be later in the story.

This is a story that I've been kicking around with in my head for awhile…probably the first of its kind on here.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zelda or anything made by Nintendo….bastards took my idea…any who I DO own this story. So enough with the chat, I'm sure you want to read so here we have Chapter One of **Twilight Prince**!

* * *

Link walks to a clearing that over looks a small lake he sits down remembering Midna who helped him beat Ganondorf with a sad smile. "Yes, those were good times I had with Midna"he chokes up slightly "I… I guess I don't understand…that's a lie… I understand perfectly that light and shadow are not supposed to mix… but still it does little to ease my pain." He sighs sadly before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

As Link sleeps a dark black, but at the same time, grayish-white light shines underneath him and a grayish-black tar-like substance slowly climbs out of the ground before jumping onto link and sinking into his skin, As everything goes silent right before Link explodes in an explosion of blood and gore before the shadows around the area reform slowly and a figure is found resting there.

Its skin is an ashy grey a emblem of the Tri-force is glowing in it's forehead and it's wearing a black, shadow-like fabric that slowly goes up it's right side and drapes around both arms (**1)** with a skull and chain belt holding it up.

As link slowly wakes up he realizes something is off about how he feels 'off' he stands up only to nearly fall over as he has gained nearly three feet and put on a lot of muscle.

"W-what's going on?" he shouts starting to feel a panic attacking coming on.

He feels a chill "Brrr! It's cold… why is it so col-" his words die in his throat as he walks over towards the lake looking at his reflection "B-by the Goddess…what's happened to me?"

He stares at his reflection that looks more Twili than anything else although he still has his elven ears he stands at an intimidating 7'6 and has claws that look more like obsidian with his new dress and the glowing red lines that go through his skin and some of his clothing, and eyes that glow a burning golden orange along with spiked blood-red hair.

"W-what will Zelda or the people of Hyrule think?!" he starts to panic before remembering something about a second mirror to the twilight world "Maybe the twili have something to cure me…but first I must see the people of Hyrule's reaction to see if they will accept me as this…this…thing!…I must know!"

Link runs off towards Hyrule to see what the people and guards will think of his new appearance, afraid that he already knew the only answer that he'd get would be a negative one.

* * *

"Hey, what are you going to do about…" the first guard trails off as he sees huge hulking figure in the distance running full mach towards them.

"Oi… who's that?" Peasant 1 points towards Link.

Guard 1 shrugs "Dunno, but we gonna find out."

They stand at attention spears ready as the figure gets closer both guards gasp

"My goddess…what IS that THING!?" Peasant 2 whispers fear in his voice

"I don't know… and I don't WANT to know…" Guard 2 whispers back

"H-HALT!" state your name and your…screw it ATTACK!" both guards advance threatingly while the peasants back away in fear of the _monster_.

* * *

"Guards!" Link whispers "I hope they will accept me…" winces as he hears 'attack' "Damn…so much for that idea. I hope this works." Link closes his eyes and pictures the Gerudo Desert before he vanishes in a swirl of dark shadows.

"W-woah. I didn't know I could do that…hmm it should be around here somewhere…but…" remembers how he thought Midna may have loved him, and he, her.

"Perhaps I would be more welcome there… seeing as how the guards and people I swore to protect turned their backs on me…" I believe that the Twili… winces as he realizes that he's one of the twili since the event in the clearing "Well… ironic that that happened…"

Link wanders around for about three hours before he comes upon an ancient temple that was used to hold the Koume and Kotake "This MUST be it…I always wondered if this was a portal to another dimension when I fought those two witches…this place always made me slightly creeped out."

Link looks around before he finds a mirror that had the same markings that the portal mirror Midna went through to go back to the Twilight Realm.

'She didn't want to…' a voice in his head told him 'she left because she had to…but now that you've been transformed into Twili it may be okay...' he remembered how heart-broken he felt when she had left him but is unsure if she'll accept him.

"I hope….perhaps she'll allow me to see her." He whispers, the wind carrying it far into the skies as he cries silently as he remembered how much joy he felt with Midna when she was there and how the emptiness and loss almost consumed him.

-

Midna sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day she stares at the half moon that never sets and the half sun that never set as she looks over the grayish black landscape of the Twilight Realm before she whispered "Link…no…it was never meant to be, he's a creature of the light…and I… of the shadow." she lets a single tear slide down her cheek before it flies towards the north her eyes widen marginally in shock.

"The portal…" she whispers before running out to the castle garrison as fast as she can "Falore!" she cries "Falore!" she runs searching for the captain of the guard before she finds him walking around "Falore! I have reason to believe the portal is opening! Gather troops and prepare to move out as soon as you can!"

she calls for her royal carriage and gets in slowly "I only pray that it's a friend and not a foe…for we don't have…" she lets a choked sob and has another tear slide down before flying to the north "Link…" she whispers as the carriage and her men start to head out to the portal.

-XXXXXXX

"Well… I guess…this is good bye….Hyrule…for now." he sighs before tapping the mirror the way that Midna tapped it before she activated it "Well… I hope that…this works…"

He winces before stepping into the vicinity of the portal and vanishes slowly being sent to the twilight realm.

* * *

Midna gazed upon the mirror ground as a bright red light envelops the area and lighting seems to come from nowhere and cloud block the sun and moon, leaving the only light source the portal.

"Steady!" as she notices a figure starting to take shape and seeming to have a glowing triforce emblem on his forehead "Halt there! Identify yourself!" she and her forces stare at the figure with the wicked looking claws and stance.

Her eyes widen as she hears her named called "…Midna…" she watches nervously in some apprehensive fear as the figure lifts his hand before falling to it's knees then staring into her eyes with it's glowing orange eyes and blood-red hair before it falls over, which her eyes widen as she sees the Triforce crest on it's forehead, she remembers a certain hero

"Link…" she whispers before she decides what to do "Men, pick him up and put him in the carriage, we need to get his wounds if he has any looked at."

One of the guards who is unsure about this and voices his opinion "M-my princess, are you sure that's wise? For all you know he could be an enemy" Midna glares at him

"I believe I know who he is. And if you don't do as I say I will have you clean out the stables using the old fashioned method!" she nearly screams out the last part and all the guards and soldiers gasp as it was quite a shocking as well as disturbing feat to have to do since there were huge piles of horse, among other things, shit.

* * *

(1): think the shadow cloak/ half dress that Midna had on when she was in her true form, not the imp/cursed form after she holds off ganadorf for Link.

Oh I'm sorry, did I leave you with a Cliff hanger? Bad author BAD! Anywhooo…. I need feedback and constructive criticism is allowed, as long as it's not a flame, I've seen most flames, and I will instantly ban your ass from coming back here if I catch a flame.

Well. Read and Review!

~Perverted Demon


	2. Twilight of Change

**Twilight Prince  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary of Last Chapter: Link fell asleep and was transformed by Twili/Dark Interloper energies in the area he fell asleep in, into a Twili.

Being rejected by all of Hyrule, except for Zelda, who didn't know it was him and didn't know anything had happened to him, same as the guards and villagers, he decided that the only place left for him was the twilight realm so he traversed into the desert. This is where we pick up.

(AN: be sure that you review at the end, if I don't get feedback I'll never know how to improve this story. P.S: I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything by Nintendo; I do own this story and Nocturna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna glances around sitting in her throne she sighs with a hint of worry "Link…. If that is you that my men are treating….what happened to you…"

She sighs before watching the moon that never sets and the sun that never rises, as well the shadows that never fade.

The whole kingdom and surrounding area seems to be bathed in a constant ethereal glow coming from the moon giving it an eerie almost nightmarish appearance.

Her thoughts then turn back to a certain hero. 'What happened to him… he looked almost to be as a…' her eyes widen as she realizes what may have happened 'N-no. if that's what happened then he will never be able to turn back to a…' her thoughts freeze and she chokes slightly on the air before she regains her composure albeit with a small, mischievous grin on her face, as she just realized what that could implicate.

'Hmm… those villagers as well as a few of my guardsmen were so insistent on me picking a suitor… I wonder…'

She then starts to ponder what to do while she waits for her hero to wake up.(1) "I suppose… hmm, yes, that would work." she then slowly stands up before she walks down a long series of halls towards the town surrounding the Castle of the Twilight (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda was growing more concerned by the minute since it had been well over a month since she had heard from link "What could have happened?" she spoke her thoughts out for once.

She remembered an incident she was told by a guard, which, luckily no one was hurt but some peasants and two guards were thoroughly spooked by a huge person or beast, no one could really tell, with a glowing tri-force symbol on it's forehead as it ran towards the town gates with an aura of dark power .

She remembered when the Twilight Princess Midna had left them to go back to her realm how a golden Tri-force glowed on her forehead as she stepped into the portal. (3)

Her eyes widened marginally 'Could it be?' she continued into this train of thought for well over two hours 'Hmm, if Link has been gone for over a month and this incident occurred around the same time he disappeared… I wonder…'

She decided to investigate further "Guards!" she shouted and a platoon of 24 guards walked in before kneeling

The captain spoke up "My princess, why have you summoned us?" Zelda ponders on the reason she sent for her guards

"Men, I need you to see if you can find Link and bring him back, he's been gone for more than a month and I have reason to believe that he may have been captured or taken away, or perhaps something else. I need you all to see if you can find out any information of his whereabouts…that is all, dismissed."

Zelda smiles sadly as the guards salute her and then leave "Hmm… Link…where could you be?" she sighs before sitting down on her throne, lost in thought, with trying to find the Hero of Hyrule.

Only one word left her mouth "Link…" before she fell silent, completely lost in thought of where Link could have went

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link opened one eye and groaned out "Ugh…where am I?"

Link blinks owlishly and looks around, noticing that he's in a castle of some sort since the walls are stone.

As he looks around further he sees furniture and portraits hanging of royal, regal looking Twili 'So…it worked…heh…now I need to find-' before he can continue his thoughts he notices the door opening and a small twili dressed in a full body robe walks in carrying a bowl of grayish brown substance.

Link licks his lower lip nervously "Um… can I know your name?" the Twili freezes before smiling a small smile before saying in an almost musical voice "Yes, my name is Nocturna, but you may call me Noc..." Nocturna grins before setting the bowl down

"This is for you, from the Princess. She did seem very worried about your well-being for some reason..." Nocturna makes a dissatisfied noise and narrows his eyes and his demeanor changes from happy-go-lucky to deadly serious.

"May I know your name, friend?" Link taken aback by Nocturna's change in demeanor blinks before nodding unsure "L-Link here." he curses himself for stuttering and being unnerved by someone he had just met.

Nocturna's eyes widen "No wonder… she was so insistent in you being taken care in the highest ward of the castle." he breathed out before grinning.

"The princess has said a great many things of you. Of how you saved her from the treacherous Zant and tried and succeeded to protect her from the evil Ganondorf."

Nocturna grinned before adopting a thoughtful stance "Did you know… I believe that she loves you?"

Link stares somewhat struck with shock "N-no, I always thought of her as someone I would like to know….but…wow." he blinks before taking up the soup and taking up a sip.

"What is this?" Link asks "Entrails of a chicken." Link's eye twitches and he swallows "….well at least it doesn't taste bad…" He frowns in thought and continues eating the soup till he finishes.

Link finally snaps out of it when he hears Nocturna speak "I believe you should explore the surrounding area…as well as clear out any monsters that did not dissipate when Zant as well as Ganondorf died-"

Link sighs as he gets out of bed before he freezes "-Although, you may want to get dressed first…heh."

Nocturna finishes and grins he points down while trying not to laugh but at the same time extremely envious of link 'damn, he's a lot bigger than I am….the lucky prick.'

After Link has finished getting dressed he finds a huge black wicked looking sword that has a blade made of a black metal with a red hue to it, with skulls and faces screaming engraved on it. The guard of it strongly resembles a hand with its fingers curling toward the hilt's end. All in all, it seems to give out a very ominous and foreboding feeling that seems to appeal to Link's new found body and senses. As well as it seemed to call to him as he picks it up slowly and gazes at it (4)

As soon as he has his grip on the handle he hears a voice_'so… a being who was once of the light… the hero of the light no less, has been cast into darkness and has been transformed into one of the forsaken…hehehe boy, I'll have fun with you_.' he thinks in his mind 'who…are you?' and the dark and powerful voice returns '_You shall know my name when it is time for me to reveal it to you…bringer of chaos…for you shall lead these people… back into what was taken from them.' _Link blinks before shuddering at those words that seemed extremely menacing.

"Wait… how do I exit the castle?" Nocturna freezes before grinning "Of course… you never REALLY learned the layout of the Kingdom of Twilight did you? Heheh-"

Nocturna gets cut off and makes a small choking noise as he notices the sword strapped to Link's back and gasps "T-the Sword of Fallen Twilight!" he backs away nervously before he beckons Link warily

"F-follow me…and you…may want to conceal that sword for the time being." Nocturna watches Link as he makes the sword turn into a black powder and fly from his hand to his face and reform into a mask he whispers 'Bad-ass." before he and Link leave the infirmary.

Link gasps as he walks through the corridor he looks down at the Kingdom in the Twilight "By the goddess…. It's beautiful." Nocturna smirks "Well, Link, it seems that we're going down there, then out into the wastelands, after I show you the tour." Link follows Nocturna around the castle as he is shown the throne room, the master bedroom ((hint hint)), the stables, the garrison, and the towers and wall surrounding the castle. Before being lead into a teleported (5) that takes him the village.

While he walks around with Nocturna he sees Midna "Midna…" he pretends like he is a regular villager and 'accidentally' bumps into her before apologizing. He walks off mentally patting himself on the back at his smooth get away, before he and Nocturna walk to the teleporter and teleport to the equivalent of Hyrule field with monsters.

"So…these are the monsters that inhabit the Twilight field…" Link says with a grin as his mask dissolves and reappears in his hand as the Fallen Twilight Blade "Well…I guess I should get clearing out of the monsters…eh?"

Link dashes towards the closest monster and slices it in half and his eyes widen as the gores and blood slide off his sword 'such power…hehehe…' he leaps over one of the monsters that was about to attack him from behind and lands behind the monster as it falls over cleaved evenly into two, it's innards spilling all over the ground. Link's grin widens as more monsters appear.

After he's wiped out all monsters he notices a familiar figure in the distance by the teleporter he walks back to Nocturna "Hey, go back to the castle… I'm sure I know where I need to go… I'll catch you later." Nocturna looks at him like 'wtf' but he does it anyway.

His sword disappears and reappears on his face as his black mask he walks slowly to the person near the teleporter he notices that it's Midna he decides to act like a regualr villager again. "Hello…my Princess." he notices she's staring at him intently "Er…how may I help you?" getting increasingly uncomfortable Link brings a hand back and scratches the back of his head nervously. Before Midna asks what his name is 'damnit, guess I'm going to have to come clean.' he winces before sighing "Midna… it's been awhile. I'm shocked you don't remember me, after all I did save you several times against Ganondorf and Zant." he grins mentally as he notices her facial expression 'heh. Looks like I still got it…heh.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna is lost in thought as she wanders around the city trying to decide on what to do while Link is recovering. She decides to go to the town square and look for a get well gift but on the way she meets someone. (5)

While she is walking, she thinks she hears her name being said and stops, but is bumped by a tall, muscular twili who stands nearly a foot above her with red hair, and a mask, who looks distinctly familiar with his dress of a long shadow half robe/loincloth on one side which looks almost like hers except his left leg has far more flesh showing, the twili apologizes "Sorry, my Princess." before he walks on.

Midna ponders 'haven't I seen him somewhere before?' she walks far slower than usual as she follows the pair walking towards the teleporter 'they're going to Twilight Fields?' Midna wonders. She follows them silently observing them from a distance.

'He….fights just like Link…' Midna's eyes widen as she realizes who this is she continues ranting, too lost in her thoughts to realize that Link is standing in front of her shifting nervously "Sir…if I may what is your name?"

Midna's eyes widen as she remembers who did all of it she whispers 'Link?" he nods and she tackles him and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss that lasts for several minutes but only seems like seconds. When she finishes she blushes deeply "Um…sorry about that. I guess I shall show you around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link nods, blushing a bit under his mask 'Goddess she looks so cute when she's embarrassed.' he blinks before he wonders if he is starting to fall for Midna as well, as he is led by her dragging him into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1):Midna is obviously attracted to Link

(2):Don't know if this is the real name…so I'm going by how the story sounds lol

(3):…I forgot what I was going to put here…lol

(4):He needs a weapon… so why not give him a bad-ass one?

(5): I was tempted to end the story here to be an ass.

P.S: Be sure to review and give me feed back


	3. Shadow of the Fallen

_Twilight Prince  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Summary of last chapter: **_Zelda has been getting worried about Link; Midna is going to have to marry someone in the story but has been worried about Link. Link has been unconscious for the most part only to wake up in an infirmary, meet a twili named Nocturna.

Link managed to make a friend out of Nocturna, as well as get a sword call the Sword of Fallen Twilight, which seems to be sentient. He and Nocturna visit the Village of Twilight, on the way to the Twilight Fields to kill the monsters that inhabit it, who didn't disappear when Zant was killed.

On the way, Link notices Midna and manages to act like a villager, which Midna is suspicious of, so she follows Link and Nocturna to the Twilight Fields where Link starts to kill the monsters she recognizes his fighting style and confronts him only to end up kissing him.

This is where we left off.

(AN: I'm going to try to make a few things… like the OoT... You'll see what I mean.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Nocturna and Alastor (and in the off chance someone has used these names before, sorry.)

(Enjoy, and _**review**_)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks behind his mask as Midna pulls him by the hand through out the village of Twilight he notices that he's receiving strange stares and that the people around him are whispering while some point at him.

Nervously he whispers 'why are all the twili watching us, and whispering?" Midna makes a negative hand gesture to wait till they are alone.

Link nods slightly and sighs dejectedly as he's lead through turning and twisting pathways and the dark buildings that he friend several months ago only seem even darker than they did before he freed them.

When Midna and Link are alone, Link plays with the fabric on his right thigh nervously "Midna… why was everyone in the market square whispering and starting at us?" Midna blushes slightly in the shadows where he cannot see it before she whispers too low under her breath for Link to hear. Link blinks "Can you repeat that?"

Midna sighs before nodding "I said, everyone in the village and some of my own guards, want me to… pick a suitor to marry…" she blushes when she says the last part

Link's eyes widen and a huge blush forms under his mask "….I see…" he sighs then "So… I suppose that you've already… decided." Link sighs sadly as he's very sure she's already engaged. Midna shakes her head "Not…exactly." Link's eyes widen slightly "So… who is it?" Midna giggles lightly "I'm talking to him."

Link's eyes widen even more than before and he makes a slight choking noise before he starts coughing violently to clear his lungs "…Wow… I always felt something for you, but I was sure you'd never feel…the way I did." link grins and lifts up his mask and leans in to kiss her only as Nocturna came around the corner. Midna and Link break apart as if they were both struck.

Nocturna had a feeling that Link may have been having some fun with the Princess and as he turned a corner into an alley he saw them almost about to kiss 'ha, seems I was right. Take that self conscious.' "Good evening my Princess, Link."

Link then decides he needs to find out why the Land of Twilight is darker and seems more twisted than before "Midna, what is the matter with the lands? I thought that when I freed them everything was supposed to clear up….not get worse."

Midna sighs sadly "It was….and did… to some extent… but then _**he**_ showed up and started to slowly taint the land with his evil."

Link blinks "Who's he?" Midna sighs "People call him, Chaos." Link's eyes widen slightly and his skin turns a lighter shade of gray when he pales as he remembers the talk with his sword.

Link mutters "I guess I'll just have to hunt him down." Midna shakes her head "No, you haven't let me finish, not only do you have to find him, but you must remove the force field that he has surrounding his palace… you must do this by cleansing the temples of this land that have been tainted by his madness… as well as when you go to fight him, there's a reason people call him the Chaos, because if you get within ten feet of him, they say you go slowly insane. I don't know if he has any way to attack you other than that, but I do know that it's very effective."(1)

Nocturna listens in before he reveals himself "I believe that if link would be able to injure him, which he would stop emitting whatever he does to make people go insane… But I believe link would have to do it from a distance."

Link sighs before grinning "Guess I have another boss to hunt down. Hum, finally I can get a little excitement again." Link, Midna, and Nocturna walk back to the castle to prepare for the upcoming journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda sighs as she's listened to her captain give out all the information they've found "Princess Zelda, we found a huge blood stain and some gore in a graveyard that we believe was where a mass amount of dark energy seemed to be built up…"

The captain stops nervously to take a deep breath, since he's nervous what Zelda may do to him when she finds out whose blood, among other things, that it belongs to and what they think may have happened to link.

The captain nervously continues "We believe the blood may be Link's… and we believe he was tainted by the energies… if me and my men's theory is correct, then I believe he is the 'monster' that scared the guards nearly two months ago."

The captain pauses for dramatics "We also believe, that there was another mirror to the Twilight realm, and that it's located in the Gerudo desert, so we sent several men out and they reported back that there is indeed a mirror….as well as that it was activated a short time ago… perhaps around two months ago…so one of my men has operated the portal and went into it only to come flying back out screaming madly that monsters were everywhere…"

Zelda nods for him to continue "This leads me to believe, that Link has been taken to the twilight realm, or perhaps… something forced him there, as well as monsters have apparently over run the Twilight realm."Zelda's eyes fill with sorrow "I see….thank you, you are dismissed." Zelda turns to the stained glass window and looks up at it while she breathes out 'Link…where are you?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A deep long growl is heard before a voice laced with power speaks "**So… it seems that the guardian…of the tri-force, who killed my father and cleansed this land…is back as one of the twili…odd, perhaps he was transformed by…yes that makes sense… I suppose I should send out my fiends to stop him…but if Ganondorf's death was anything to go by…it's that he didn't have enough help…**" There is an insane laughter that echoes around the Twilight realm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks and looks around when he hears laughter "What is that sound?" Midna sighs before she mutters "It is Chaos… he apparently has found something of interest." Before she whispers 'Be well…Link." Link hears her and looks over before nodding slowly and as he finishes his mask dissipates and reappears as the Sword of Fallen Twilight, strapped firmly to his back. Link then blinks before he falls unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In link's mind)

Link wakes up to find himself lying on a grey, slate floor. He stands up brushing his already scant clothing off. All is silent for a few moments before he hears a deep chucking. "_So… my wielder has finally come to visit me…Boy… tell me, have you ever fought a battle you knew you could not win?_" Link blinks, unsure how to respond "Yes…I have. What is the purpose of this question?" Link looks around before he hears a deep laugh "_Yes…boy I believe that I shall…test you, to see if you are TRULY worthy of wielding me…heh._"

Link hears footsteps and looks behind him as a figure steps out of the shadows link gasps as the figure looks like a black dragon "What….are you?" the dragon gives a sharp grin before shooting a fireball at Link with Link dodging. "_Ha… boy, since we're going to fight… I shall let you know my true name… I would like it if you called me… Alastor._" Alastor then charges at Link who tries to materialize his sword only to find he can't and is forced to dodge. "_Hmm… I bet you are wondering why you cannot summon the sword here… it's simply because I will not allow it…_" Link gets hit by Alastor's tail and is sent flying before slamming into the ground he stands up facing Alastor.

"_Foolish boy…why do you fight? Have you fought the power… of a demi-god? NO! and that's what the chaos is, I'm merely a fraction of that power, but if you can't fight me, then you're not going to be able to hold your own against Chaos._" Link spits some black blood out before seeing a fire ball charging at him he closes his eyes before he sees an image of Midna walking along with him smiling in twilight his eyes snap open completely black as the shadows around his mind spring up and block the fireball only to burn away leaving smoke.

Alastor lets out a small grin while thinking to himself '_excellent…now I can really try to start the…WHAT?!'_ Alastor is forced to dodge hundreds of shadow spines and firing fireballs at the one's he can't dodge as well as trying to dodge Link since he is teleporting all over the room through mirrors(2) as well as fighting him, by firing as many fire balls as he can at once which is well over fifty. Only to end up getting impaled on ten spines of shadow and cut in half by the Fallen Twilight. He gasps as he was sure that he had made it so Link could not summon it. He lets out a howl of agony before exploding into black dust that is sucked into Link's body, only a small voice echoes "_Good, Link… you may have the power yet to defeat Chaos…don't let Twilight down…and… beware… there is a betrayer in your mist…_"

Link blinks and his eyes turn back to their normal yellowish-orange/red color and he falls to one knee panting before he slowly disappears. After Link has fully disappeared Alastor comes back and is grinning "_That boy may have my full power… I believe that his control on darkness and shadows is going to aid him well…ha… he manages to surprise me with his growth._" before fading away into the darkness from which he came

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna watches Link collapse "Link!" she shouts before calling several of her guards to take him to the infirmary and following them.

Nocturna only watches silently already knowing what happened '…So, Alastor must be testing him… I wonder if he will beat Alastor since Alastor was once a demi-god…' (3) Nocturna watches Midna and her guards take Link to the infirmary before he mutters to himself "Hmm… Link…I hope you do unleash your full power on alastor… he is not an easy opponent to fight." Nocturna walks away before he disappears into the shadows only to reappear in an unknown spot. "Master… I have reason to suspect Link has beaten Alastor."

He hears a deep rumbling and loud laugh "**I see… so Link, the twili has managed to beat a demi-god, not an easy achievement… go, and moniter his progress… I want a worthy fight that will last far longer than most of the things I fight around here.**"

Nocturna bows and then disappears into the shadows to only to reappear in the Twilight Castle in one of the hallways before walking off slowly (4)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna then sits by Links side till she hears him stirring she gently taps him and waits for him to respond "Link…what happened?" she gave him a worried look before continuing "You collapsed…is everything alright?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link slowly wakes up and feels someone poking him before he blinks as he realizes it's Midna with a look of concern in her eyes "I'm fine… I… I believe it was just exhaustion."

Midna regards him with a calculating look before nodding slowly "I believe it could be…" she leans over and kisses Link passionately "Please… don't let that happen, you scared me I thought… I may have lost you." as she says this tear trickles down and Link wipes it off before kissing her tenderly on the cheek

"No… nothing will happen to me." He sighs "Now I believe I must leave soon to try to find the first temple." Midna shakes her head "No, you need to rest first, then I will give you a map of where the first temple is located… which is to the east of here."

Link sighs and nods, knowing that he won't be able to change Midna's mind. He sits back and falls asleep, feeling content knowing that Midna and he share some kind of feelings, perhaps one that will blossom into love, maybe something stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): Of course the final boss will have several hundred attacks (lol)

(2): Think Dark Link from OoT's teleport in the temple of water.

(3-4): Think Nocturna may be playing for both teams?

Anyway, thank you for reading Chapter 3 of My King!

(Review)


	4. Mirror of the temple

_Twilight Prince  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Summary of last chapter**_: Link was told of the existence of Chaos, an extremely powerful god, Nocturna is a bit devious and may not seem to be all that he acts like.

Link finally defeated the essence of the Fallen Twilight Sword, Alastor, who originally was a demi-god who had been sealed inside the sword, of course due to the sealing Alastor's power has been weakened from not being able to train and has decreased his strength as well.

(Read and Review)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link sighs as he fixes his mask onto his face and grins slightly before he jumps on the Twilian steed that was provided for him by Midna "Well… I shall be back soon…" he looks up towards the castle and sees Midna watching him he gives her a small smile before using the horse to dash out of the village into the teleported then out to the west where the Temple of Souls is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**So… Link is going to the Temple of souls… I should awaken the Chaotic Mirror… I want to see if he can fight the powers of my chaos.**" Chaos chuckles before he whispers "**Arise, Chaotic Mirror, your master has a new order. Stop the one called Link from purging the madness.**" Chaos receives a hissing sound in response "**Very good. Activate them all.**" Chaos chuckles darkly "**Soon…we shall see if you are truly strong enough to fight the Chaos…**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link nears the place that is supposed to be the Temple of Souls he hears a terrible screeching. 'What is that sound?' Link wonders as he nears the gate of the Temple he notices figures of black shadow writhing out and reaching for him 'Soul wraiths…I've heard of them….but they're supposed to only be legend…' he pulls his sword out and starts firing balls of black energy (1) as he's riding on the horse.

Link smiles grimly as the shadows let a hissing like scream out as they are forcefully dissipated. 'so… they can be destroyed… excellent…' he jumps off the horse and starts slicing and cutting through shadows at an extremely fast rate before he closes his eyes for a few seconds only to reopen them as pitch black orbs "Shall we dance?" Link vanishes only to reappear by the temple door facing it as his sword drips black liquid and all shadows turn towards him before the closest one near Link twitches once before it explodes into hundreds of equally cut slices that disappear in mid air, then another and another, until each and every one of the shadows has been cut and destroyed. Link smirks and blinks before his eyes return to their normal yellowish-orange/red color. (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: this is the first time I've ever tried this (which is trying a boss Pov) …so stick with me

The chaotic mirror was shocked at the power this 'Link' had it started twisting around in and of itself trying to figure a way to stop and if successful, kill link before it quit moving twitching and a garbled hiss that sounded like 'yes…that will work' before it glowed a faint red and the wall around it glowed red as something sinister unlocked in the Temple another hiss is let out 'boy, let us see you try to survive this…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walks down one of the twisting corridors before he steps on a tile and feels it sinking 'Ah…. Damn it.' he looks around warily making sure nothing is going to pop out right before he takes another step an arrow shoots out at him, he curses "Damn it!" before he starts having to dodge thousands of arrows coming out of both sides of the corridor and manages to teleport to the end of the hall way (3)

"Damn…" Link says panting "that was a little TOO close." Link looks around warily seeing as how this hallway has thousands of creatures that are shaped like mirrors Link blinks as they all turn towards him at once. He blinks again. And again. "Okay… what's going on?" and all the mirrors start glowing red at this question before shadows as well as Nagas are let out through the mirror and start to slowly walk/slide towards Link.

Link brings his sword up in a defensive stance as they all gang up around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda faced a dilemma 'Do I send men into the twilight realm, or do I wait and see if Link emerges from it…' she sits on her throne lost in thought, her skin paler than usual from the lack of sun shine. She stares blankly out at the wall lost deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna sits on her throne staring out towards the Temple of souls where she knew link would be at 'Twilight, let him be safe…' she stands up and walks out to the balcony that over looks the entire kingdom. Before she whispers softly 'Link…my love, do not fail us, our entire realm's safety depends on your actions."

Midna watches the villagers and guards down below "As well as our people…" Midna then walks back to her throne and sits down to assess the situation 'so… we have the hero of light here, now the hero of twilight… and what of the dark realm…they certainly could send people after him… I fear they may have already…' Midna casts a worried glance towards the Temple of Souls before returning to her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link lets out a heavy breath as he has finished demolishing the entire hallway of monsters 'intense.' Link sits down 'this truly is harder than when I did the water, forest, and fire temple all at the same time… if this… Chaos… is as powerful as they say… then I'll be in for a long, long fight…'

Link then looks around before he spots a narrow hallway with a light coming from the end 'Hmm, may be the boss chamber…' Link stands up brushes his scant clothing that repairs itself (4) off and vanishes before reappearing by the door leaning on it gasping for breath 'damn…the shadow teleport is handy but so taxing…no wonder I can only use it five times a day.'

After Link recovers his breath he then pushes the door open to reveal The Chaotic Mirror: Soul of the Abyss.

'Great…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaotic Mirror was mad, no, mad would be putting it lightly, it was PISSED it lets out a warbled shriek that sounds like 'How did you get past all my defenses?!' The eye on the mirror opened before it started to glow an angry red before it opened sending wave after wave of chaotic energy at Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks before he sees waves of grey smoke coming at him 'Shit.' Link dodges the first few before getting hit in the right arm 'AH! What is that stuff?!' Link looks down to his arm to see that it has been broken in three places "hmm… I'm glad I'm more of a left hand kind of guy…" Link picks up the Fallen Twilight with his left hand and twirls it around and thinks to himself 'although I'm going to have to get it fixed as soon as I beat this...mirror.'

Link runs towards the mirror and stabs at it which the Mirror twists and turns out of the way "What the hell... Why is it so flexible?" the mirror glows blue for a moment before shooting out beams of lighting at link 'damn.' Link is forced to dodge lighting and chaos at the same time before he gets struck in the left leg with lighting 'AAAH! BASTARD!'

Link gets hit by three clouds and two lightings since he was temporarily paralyzed, he is sent flying from being hit with such force that he slams against one of the walls and gets knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alastor appears in front of Link in his mind. "_Boy… can you tell me what you've done wrong?_" Link blinks before sighing "I let my guard down?" Alastor laughs and shakes his head "_ha ha ha…no my boy… you didn't as a matter of fact, you lasted longer than I thought you would have._" Alastor paused mulling over the topic he was going to say to Link "_But, you should know the Chaotic Mirror is one of the strongest bosses…even I in my true form would have some difficulty defeating it…_" Alastor's eyes narrowed "_That's why we're going to have to get you trained…_" Link gulps before everything goes black, the only sound is Links screams of pain and Alastor's laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaotic Mirror turned around and was just about to send a telepathic message to Chaos that it had finished the job when it felt a frame (A.N: lol) chilling coldness. It turned around to stare at Link's crumpled body before a black wave of power burst through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link opens one eye and then the other pushes one hand on the ground and stands up with one hand outstretched seeming to hold something invisible and grins before growling out "Now you've gone and pissed me off… I think… I'll make you pay for that."

The shadows around Link swirl before they all seem to jump out onto his hand and pulse with an unholy purple light as something is formed inside the shadows as the light starts pulsing faster and faster before finally exploding outwards sending a shockwave powerful enough to knock the mirror back.

In Link's hand is a long, black, extremely twisted looking gun, which has a pointed barrel and looks more like a sword than anything. Link smiles grimly as one eye is pitch black the other is his ordinary color "May you find solace in death…" he fires the gun but instead of metal bullets there is a red wave of pure energy that is fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaotic Mirror had no idea how he had gone from practically dead, to being able to create a gun from fused shadows (5) but it felt an ominous feeling staring down the barrel of that gun. It's only eye opened and widened as it knew the energy bullet was to fast to dodge, it did the only thing it could, when it was struck, which was let an echoing scream of pain 'MASTER! I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU!' as its body is slowly disintegrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna blinked as she heard a voice echo from what sounded like the eastern temple as a huge pillar of red light shoots up from that area into the sky before she sighs in relief "It seems Link managed to purge the first of the five temples." She watches the sky as a part of it slowly lets light come through the land. "Hmm, only four more temples…" she smiles a happy smile for once, knowing that if Link can kill the chaos, then the whole land shall be freed from his control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos was annoyed by the fact the mirror had failed "**So… Link, the twili managed to defeat my mirror… This may prove troublesome… perhaps I should get rid of him…no… I think he will provide entertainment…ha ha ha.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link pants, his hands on his knees as it had taken an insane amount of energy as well as control to create the gun of shadows 'Hmm…what should I name it… perhaps Ragnarok.' Link then twirls the gun around before he slides it into a loop in his clothing before he walks back to the entrance.

After link reaches the outside he realizes that the horse had ran back towards the Twilight Kingdom '….damn.' Link then begins the arduous trek back to Twilight Kingdom muttering curses all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): Think Dark Link in OoT's water temple

(2): In case you can't tell, Link has been developing a second personality that's a bit…blood-thirsty.

(3): There's going to be a limit on this teleportation, about 10 times a day, max, as it drains the user of an insane amount of energy (and I feel it makes Link too powerful)

(4): remember he already had very little clothing, and what clothing he does has is made from shadows that can repair themselves.

(5): Think Cerberus, Vincent's gun in Dirge of Cerberus's gun. (Wickedly badass.)


	5. Madness of the Pursuer

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of Last Chapter:**

Link managed to defeat the Chaotic Mirror with the help of Alastor and his Twilight Mode (I've decided to call the mode in where his eyes go black he can control shadows and fire energy bullets out of his fused shadows gun) Zelda was stuck with a dilemma, and is slowly going insane from the stress ((I HATE Zelda for several VERY good reasons(in my opinion), all she does is be SOME help in the VERY end of TP, and don't even get me started on any of the other Zelda games, I hate that fact, so now it will show.))

Midna was satisfied that Link had cleared the first Chaos temple and purged the Madness from that section of Twilight Realm

Link began the long trek back to the Twilight Kingdom. The Chaos was slightly annoyed that his first boss had been defeated but shrugged it off in favor of something sinister, what does Chaos have in store for our favorite Twili? Read this chapter and find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link sits down on a path that has been laid down with some kind of black stone "Damn that horse… for making me have to walk all the way back to the Twilight Castle…" Link sighs before glancing around noticing how much alike Twilight looks like Hyrule 'wow… the similarities are uncanny…'

Link sighs as he looks up into the sky, watching the stars, before grinning and summoning his sword. "Well… I guess I should go hunt something to keep me busy…" He stands up slowly before glancing towards the direction of the Twilight Kingdom 'Then again…perhaps I shouldn't…'

Link sighs before making his sword go back into it's mask form and putting it on he lets out a deep breath before he starts walking again "damn the fact that I used most of my energy up teleporting earlier…is really pissing me off" he grunts out as he begins running towards Twilight Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna rubs her forehead trying to decide on what to do with the situation as she has gotten her one hundred and sixtieth suitor that day 'why must these men not understand? I need and want some one who has power, charisma, and looks as well as the ability to be caring, compassionate, and kind when the time calls on them…'

Midna sighs sadly as only one person fit's the bill before she walks towards the balcony of the castle tower " Although… I'm sure I feel something for him…" she bites her lower lip nervously as she's afraid to say the rest 'I don't know if he feels the same way' her breath hitches in her throat and she slowly makes her way back to the throne and sits down shakily an unasked question still hanging in the air 'what if he doesn't feel the same way?' she puts her forehead in her hands and tries to get her emotions under control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda is currently beyond furious, she found out from one of her scouts that was sent to the Twilight Realm that Link is operating solely for the Twilight Princess 'that thieving bitch…how DARE she take the hero of Hyrule away.' (1)

Zelda currently is sitting on her throne as a huge force of Hyrulian knights have been assembled and are going to attack Twilight Kingdom and Castle in three days. 'Those…THINGS…will learn not to take our hero away from us.' Zelda thinks madly (2)

The guard captain ponders over whether he should follow Zelda's orders and thinks to himself 'The bitch has finally lost it…oh…joy, seems I cannot go against her orders for fear of being persecuted… but I don't want to attack helpless Twilians... There's got to be a middle ground….somewhere' he sighs and grimaces under his helmet, salutes Zelda before his forces follow him out the door to the garrison.

Zelda watches the setting sun, her eyes glinting with madness 'Only three more days, you pale colored bitch.'(3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link groans as he has to cut his way through another army of shadow wraiths and nagas 'could these things get any more numerous' and right as Link thinks that a scythe that is twice as tall as him is flung through the crowd of monsters, cutting all of them in half. Link blinks 'what just happened?'

He hears footsteps behind him he turns around to find a man dressed in a white cloak "**We will find you, Twilight Prince Anurlith (4), and when we do, you'll suffer for what you did to LEGION!**" Link steps back as the man disappears without a sound 'Anurlith? Twilight Prince? ….just what the hell…' Link walks on till he sees the gate of the Twilight Kingdom before he sits down and thinks about what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna sees a figure walking slowly towards the Twilight Kingdom coming from the East 'I believe that is Link…' she sighs before staring at the somewhat lightened Sky 'I need to find out if he feels the same way about me as I do about him…' she sighs before whispering 'I'm too nervous of the answer…" before she walks back to her throne and sits down. Watching the landscape she sighs mentally 'four more temples…then the fight for Hyrule begins.'(5)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the very short chapter, except today's my birthday I wanted to give my fans SOME-thing to read even if it is a short something… ah well. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 20/03 FTW!…..yeah sorry about this, I'm just a little overjoyed.

(1): It hurt me to actually write this… I love Midna as a character and to say something bad about her breaks my heart. Death to all Midna haters!

(2): Again I'm showing my hatred for Zelda, as well as trying to show you how mentally fucked up she is, and going to be, in this story.

(3): What can I say? I love bashing Zelda… and again I hated to write this.

(4): Anyone who can guess what online game I got the name inspiration from will get a cookie, a REALLY big cookie.

(5):This should give you several hints as to later story ideas I'm drop kicking around in my head atm.

Well, that's about all I have to say… other than, Read, Review, and Have a good day!


	6. Twilian Love

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of Last Chapter:**

Zelda has finally lost it and is sending her soldiers to the Twilight Realm to 'persuade' Link to come back to Hyrule. Minda struggles with her feelings for Link, and says that after all five temples have been freed from the Chaos, there are indications that Hyrule will be attacked by Link.

Link however, is unaware of Midna's thoughts and is currently traversing through a mountainous path towards the Twilight Kingdom and Castle as he's attacked by a mob of assorted beasts.

Before any of the monsters attack him, a scythe comes out of nowhere and slices all of the monsters in half, before Link hears foot steps and a man in a white robe appears behind him and proceeds to tell him to watch out for what someone named 'Anurlith' had done to the man who called himself LEGION.

(So, now on with the story, oh and be sure to review at the end.)

(AN: If you have any ideas for a good chapter, I'd like to know, you will be credited with helping me on the story.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walks slowly past the guard outpost before he's stopped by one of the guards "Halt, I'll need your name, and your…" the guard wasn't paying much attention to Link before he stopped him, but when he looked at him he gasped 'ah fuck, I hope he doesn't get me demoted.' "P-prince Link! I didn't recognize you! Forgive me!" the guard hastily backs away before assuming his statue like position.

Link stares 'Prince? Since when did I become a Prince…and what has happened in my absence…Midna will know…' He walks slowly towards the Castle as people all around him stop and gasp before pointing at him 'This is getting quite…uncomfortable…' Link slowly begins to pick up his walk speed until he reaches the castle gates.

'Hmm…' Link walks in slowly, observing every little place of the Castle since he has rarely had any time to do so. Link stares at the stones used to make up the wall and notices that it's pulsing gently with a purple light 'what are these things made from…' he examines it closer and taps it before an eye that is glowing red with an orange pupil, opens up and stares at him "Woah!" he falls over backwards and lands on his ass "What the hell?" he stares at the eye.

"That is so creepy…yet neat at the same time…" he continues staring at the eye until he hears a cough and sees a guard standing at attention 'how long has he been there…' Link blinks "Yes?" the Twilian guard shifts nervously "My prince, you've been requested in the Royal Chambers." Link nods thoughtfully "Very well, I shall go there shortly." the guard winces and shakes his head "My prince, it's urgent." Link nods "I understand… I shall go there now." Link walks briskly down to the end of the hall before turning to the right and heading down that hall before he ends up at the Royal Chambers. (1)

Link slowly walks into the chambers right as Midna finishes her bath and slowly climbs out giving him an eyeful of her perfectly firm and round ass 'Well… at least I know now that she's a looker…heh.' Link coughs lightly to get her attention and she freezes he grimaces 'Oh boy… I guess I'm screwed…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: remember that Lemon I promised?…well it's gonna be in a few more chapters, but here's a nice Lime… Oh yeah, be sure to tell me if I did okay since this is my first time writing a Lime.

**WARNING:** Kiddies must now leave or be gunned down by their parents/guardians since I'm not going to be responsible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna had been relaxing in a nice long bath trying to sort her feelings out for Link before she had turned around and slowly climbed out and was making her way towards her clothes as she heard a cough she froze 'whoever is in here, I shall kill him or her.'

She summons a towel to cover herself and wraps it around her before she turns around and glowers at the person who interrupted as well as peeped on her only to see Link 'did he see me…naked?' Midna's eyes glow a bright orange/yellow and she is sporting a full blush as she walks over to him and whispers into his ear 'Like what you see?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link gulps as he notices Midna's quite pronounced assets bounce as she walks and he groans as she pushes herself up against him with naught but a towel and some clothing to separate them while she looks up into his eyes with her round yellowish red eyes. 'Damn… she's so beautiful…' Link hears Midna ask him if he enjoyed her show and he has no choice but to nod 'I'd be lying if I said no…and…' Link's eyes flicker black 'I'm going to kill those guards…'

Link's eyes widen as she slips his mask off and kisses him fully on the lips while she grips him in her hand and squeezes, before he deepens the kiss and moans into her mouth before he gently pulls her off of him "Sorry, but I've got to go do something with those guards…" his eyes narrow and flicker black again before this time fully turning black "Perhaps you should get dressed and meet me in the throne room for the next assignment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WARNING END****: **Limes over, go back to reading... you sensitive fools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole garrison of guards that are in the Midna's private army are having a party in the garrison (AN: Tongue twister, x.x;) laughing and taking bets on how long it will take for Midna and Link to get together. Falore says to one of the captains near him "Reckon any day now those two will get together and soon we'll have little kids running 'round here." he laughs and chuckles before toasting "TO LINK AND MIDNA AND ALL THE LITTLE BRAT'S WE'LL HAVE RUNNING AROUND!"

The whole platoon of guards are laughing and joking right before they hear a loud crash and the heavy set doors that weigh at least five tons are smashed backwards and slammed into the far wall the hear an angry shout of "_WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO SEND ME IN ON THE PRINCESS_?!" All the guards gulp nervously and look at one another before they dash out of the garrison through a secret exit they hear a roar of primal fury and instantly regret sending Link to Midna's bathing chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link is panting when he finishes with the guard's garrison which is little more than a destroyed wreck "Damn…bastards." Link slowly walks back towards the castle he's lost deep in thought 'Do I love Midna… Perhaps… I shall tell her my feelings when I meet her in the throne room…'

As Link walks into the throne room he notices Midna sitting on her throne with a far away look in her eye he coughs gently to get her attention 'well, here goes' Link sighs "Midna… I've…given my feelings a lot of thought the past few days as I was walking back from the Temple….and I have to say… I believe that… I may love you" he whispers the last part barely wide enough for Midna to hear which she does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna's eyes widen slightly 'did I hear him right?' she blinks "Did you say… that you loved me?" she stands up and walks down to Link slowly. Her fused shadow hair going out of control and snapping at the air around it. She hears Link gulp and watches him nod slowly

'Well… now or never.' she blushes and whispers in his ear 'I love you too." and watches his reaction which is quite comical at first seeing as how he gapes as a fish before his eyes widen slightly before he settles back into a neutral look. 'Heh, seems he meant it.' she giggles at his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link cannot believe what he's heard 'she…loves me?' he smiles a genuine smile and hugs Midna and kisses her passionately before they hear a knock on the door, they pull away as if struck while a guard comes in.

"My prince and princess…" the messenger guard shifts uncomfortably "Our scouts have reported that there is a squad of Hyrulian soldiers marching towards us." Midna's eyes widen and Link's eyes flicker black, before turning completely black with a white pupil.(2)

Link nods tersely "seeing as how I need to go to the northern temple that is slightly north of where they're coming from, I suppose I should go." Link grins "I'll catch you later." he vanishes without a trace already by the squad of Hyrulian soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard captain and his men were NOT having a good day, first they had been attacked by hundreds of monsters, they managed to put down all of them but did lose nearly half of their men in the process.

The captain sighs as he spots a figure appear out of nowhere 'Oh great….another thing to fight.' the figure grins showing off extremely sharp, white teeth before speaking "Why are you Hyrulians…in our realm?"

The captain frowns 'our….oh damn it, a Twilian…no matter, I'm sure one kill won't make much of a difference.' He slowly signals for his men to attack the figure on his command "We're here for Link, to bring him back to Hyrule." the figure's breath hitched 'he must know something…' the captain examines him closely before thinking 'now that I look at him, he looks familiar…oh no…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was beyond pissed that Hyrulians should attempt to capture him and take him back to his real home, when he was perfectly happy here. 'Must have been on that bitch's orders'(3)

"I…see…" Link slowly reaches his hand inside his robe "Tell the bitch… if she wants me… that it will take a hell of a lot more than a half assed platoon of you wimpy bastards that I saved from Ganondorf TWICE, to capture me…" he pulls out the gun and takes careful aim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard captain's eyes widen 'Shit.' he pales slightly "Men, attack but restrain, don't kill him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link hears the word attack and restrain and fires a huge blast of red energy that vaporizes all of the captains men, except the captain. "Oh dear…it seems your alone now…hmm? Get back to that….I cannot even think of something bad enough to describe my hatred for her… Zelda… and tell her she will have to send everything that she has at me…just to wound me."

He opens the portal behind the captain and kicks him through before closing it. "Damned bitch." he walks slowly towards the northern temple where he knows he's going to be in for a tough fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Captain lands on the ground with a dull thud 'he has so much power… he truly could be ganondorf again…impossible, if he's the Prince of Twilight then that could bode bad if we tried to take him on again.' the captain runs towards Hyrule intent on telling Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaos was intrigued **"What? Hmm so he's going towards the northern temple…time to awaken LEGION…"** The chaos chants in an ancient tongue "**Suscitatio quondam iterum , quod servo chaos.**" the Chaos laughs as he hears a roar of fury and nods while grinning '**Yes… LEGION, you may kill Anurlith… make it painful if you can**.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link gets an ominous feeling as he stares down the Temple of Death 'this place looks….truly dead.' Link sighs before he starts walking examining the ground and volcanic region around him 'what happened….here…'

Link wondered before he heard a faint groaning 'those sound like….Re-DEADS?!' he notices several re-deads rise up from the ground 'how?! I thought only Ganondorf or Bonga-bonga could summon them!'

He sighs before his mask reforms into the Fallen Twilight and he starts slicing and cutting his way through the Re-Deads as he makes his way to the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna receives a telepathic message from Link telling her what happened 'That…that…oh I'm going to kill her, I used to think of her as a friend… but when she sends her troops after MY husband-to-be, that's it.' Midna is speechless with fury for Zelda.

Midna slowly steps off her throne and walks towards the guard garrison and army garrisons and tells them to prepare for battle, by going to patrol the entire area between the Twilight Kingdom and the Mirror to Hyrule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): Heh, it's really a bathing area for Midna…since Link has been told by Midna that he's the prince…ah well.

(2): If ANYONE tells me what game this is from, I will personally award you with the title of 'gamer of the day' and you will be able to choose (that's if you PM me) an idea and I'll put it in here.

(3): I'm going to start keeping my Zelda bashing to a minimum since I got… a…er… compliment/complaint… really I have no idea what it is…in a PM.


	7. Madness of Anurlith

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of last chapter**:

Link was announced Prince of Twilight without him knowing it, and is walking through town quite uncomfortable about it. When he reaches the castle he finds that the castle has eyes, literally, and can see what it wants to see.

He ponders on how this is, before a guard appears and tells him he's been summoned and that it is urgent. He goes off to Midna's bathing chamber, before he sees Midna in most of her glory, he makes a slight noise and she freaks but then turns around and some love/ lust blooms over both of them. After the incident, which was orchestrated by the entire castle guard, as well as Twilian army, they throw a party only to be stopped as the door is smashed open and flung to the far side of the wall to reveal a VERY pissed Link.

The army flees through an underground passage that Link cannot find so he goes about destroying the garrison, and stalks away as the arm comes back and begin working on repairing the garrison. Meanwhile, Midna has been told of a platoon of Hyrulian soldiers marching towards Twilight Castle, she orders Link to intercept them as he's going north to the Temple of Death, which he does, before taunting the captian after he's destroyed the Hyrulian captain's forces, before Link kicks him through a portal that he summoned.

Once at the Temple of death Link examines the entire area. Most of the area around it looks dead, so he wonders what caused it before he hears moaning and sees Re-deads coming up at him.

AN: this is where we left off… as well as Kudos to Twilight Commando for figuring out what I meant by the Anurlith thing… good job man. PM me if you have any ideas and you want me to put them in… try not to make it TOO complex.(or not…really I don't care… the more complex the more fun it is…but also the more difficult.) And for the Black eyes with white pupils… I'm going to let that notice run for another few chapters…probably till chapter 10 or 11, and if no one figures it out, well, I'll post the answer on my profile.

A.N.N: as always… I listen to Midna's Lament when I write each chapter….I find that it helps make me more emotional than I usally am (I'm usally an emotionless machine)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard captain was not having a good day, first he and his men had to fight their way through nearly four hundred monsters, losing almost half in the process, next a figure had appeared out of nowhere questioning them.

When he HAD answered the figure, it seemed to get insanely angry, only to reveal that the figure was Link! The person their queen had sent them to retrieve, allowing them to use force, if need be.

In one hit, just one, Link had killed nothing short of two hundred men with some kind of metallic, odd shaped weapon that fired a red light of some kind that would vaporize men on touch. 'what has happened to our hero?'

He winces as he stands salute to Zelda "My Queen… we found Link-" he was cut off by Zelda who was overjoyed "Excellent…where is he?" the guard captain winces as he knows what will happen "His power…has gotten out of control… He pulled out some kind of metallic, odd shaped weapon and fired a red beam of light that incinerated all of my men, I believe he may be as strong, if not stronger, than Ganondorf, as well as now has a reason to hate us."

The guard captain's composure cracks and he gets on his knees "Princess, in all that's good and holy, PLEASE! I beseech you! Don't send any more men after him! He is too powerful! We will be destroyed by him if-" before the captain can continue he is impaled by a sword from behind.

Coughing up blood he turns his neck around 'Well… ironic it's my brother.' as he feels the sword slide out he falls over slowly, one of the only unknown and unnamed marauders who stood against Zelda died.

Zelda is furious at her captains behavior so she had him killed "Well…now that, THAT annoyance is out of the way… what do you say we send more men to hunt Link down, eh Gerig?"The newly named Gerig nods before he whispers 'Vhat steps vould du like mig to tak' in order to insure that your army kan capture this…Link?" (1) while standing at attention. Zelda smiles darkly "See if you can find our friend, Link, and if you can, persuade him to come back, and destroy all Twilians if you come across any."

Zerig nods "Understood." and marches off to prepare the elite guards of Hyrule to trek into the Twilight Realm and hunt Link down.

Zelda grins madly as he walks away "Excellent…now it's only a matter of time before we get you back here Link, and when we do, you will go straight to work defending us from other invaders." (2) Zelda then begins laughing madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link pants with his hands on his knees as he oversees the entire Temple of Death entrance 'god…why the hell are there so many monsters defending all the temples I visit…' Link sighs and looks around at all the dead re-deads and skeletons that are lying around. "Screw it…" Link pushes open the door before staring into the murky darkness 'hmm… should I pull it off? Ah well no one's around to hear it anyway…' Link takes a deep breath "LEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENNNNKINS!" (AN: couldn't help it, lol) his shout echos down the corridors and into the very bowels of the temple where LEGION waits.

Link starts in his eyes flickering from their normal color to pure black with white pupils, the darkness becomes like day time. As he notices a few pitfalls he teleports to the end of the hall 'It seems…I've gotten much better with my shadow powers… now I can teleport nearly fifty times without running out…hmm…' Link looks around examining his surrounds he notices that some of the walls look mysteriously like the Castle of Twilight. 'aw…jeez he's probably watching me…screw it…' he hears moaning and sees several re-dead and skeletons walk/loping at him 'finally.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEGION is waiting before they hear something 'Leeroy Jenkins…what the chaos?' LEGION blinks, as well as a suit of armor housing several million souls can blink, before muttering "**Anurlith… we will crush you for what you've done to us**!" LEGION's eyes glow bright red before the temple responds to them 'let us see you try to survive this, Anurlith.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link has been fighting for well over an hour 'damn, don't these things ever give up?!' before suddenly, all of the re-dead and skeletons stop moving and walk away 'huh?…' Link blinks 'is it me or did it suddenly get a lot darker in here…' Link looks around before he starts running down a corridor that seems somewhat familiar and seems to give off an ominous chill.

As Link is running he notices a red glow seems to spread through the corridor before everything seems to come alive at once, Re-deads, skeletons, and even some wraiths all fly out at him, as well as traps are activated '…Aw…fuck me side ways' Link sighs as he teleports around the narrow corridor, but before he can teleport to the end he gets struck in the back with a sword carried by one of the skeletons he yelps in pain before he teleports to the end and fires his gun three times, completely destroying all things in that corridor before he walks away panting, looking somewhat fatigued. (3) 'thank god that sword was dull to the point where it was only good for using as a blunt weapon…because that really hurt.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna was happier than she had been in a long time 'three more temples after the temple of Death…my husband is making progress…' she smiles wistfully and grins as she will have several gifts for Link when he comes back. Her thoughts are interrupted by her door opening and a guard stepping in nervously "M-my Princess, remember the guard force that Link decimated earlier? Apparently there's an even larger one that appeared suddenly and without warning turned to the north where the Prince is at!"

Midna's eyes widened and her breath hitches 'No…' she frowns before standing up and walking down the twisting corridors to the Garrison. "Falore, we need you men to prepare for battle, the Hyrulians see it fit to attack MY husband as he's clearing out the temple of Death…" She stares sternly "You are to either do one of two things, if Link has engaged the Hyrulians stay away until it looks like he may need help, or, if they have not engaged Link in battle, you are to fight them, and kill them all, is this clear?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falore blinked and nodded "Crystal." before he watches Midna walk off 'such fierce loyalty to her husband…ah what I wouldn't give for a wife like that…ah well.' he turns around and marches back into the garrison "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" he shouts

"Listen up! The Prince is being pursued by Hyrulians who see it fit to try to take him back to their lands…so will YOU allow THEM to take OUR Prince back to their lands?" he gets a shout of " SIR NO SIR!" He grins faintly 'I still got it.' he takes a deep breath then shouts out "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? TEA AND CRUMPETS?! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING, MAGGOTS! WE LEAVE AT FOURTEEN HUNDRED HOURS!"

He grins as he walks away and all the men are cheering 'for the prince!' he chuckles "Yes…for the Prince… and I hope Link does well on his quest to purge the temples…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gerig smiles grimly as he notices the bodies of several of the other Hyrulians only identifiable by their clothing 'So… it seems that vee are on zee right trail…' He stops and glares at his army of five thousand "Alright men, listen up! Vee are going to zee north to capture Link! And… from vhat I've heard, he is quite zee challenge, so! Ve're going to have to split up into two groups."

Gerig scans the army of men "Gondrail!" a tall, and lanky looking man steps forward "Ja, hurr Gerig?" Gerig mulls over what he is sending his best friend to do "Du är to lead half of these men and I shall lead the other half… vee are going to surround the Temple that Link is at, on two sides zee front entrance, and zee rear, any questions?" seeing that none of his men have a question he moves on. "Vee move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link sighs as he sits down and bandages another wound that he got 'Damn it…these monsters are getting smarter… I'm going to have to be more careful…this is what, my second temple? Jeez… if monsters are this powerful here…' he shudders 'I don't even want to think about how strong they'll be at my final one.' Link sighs before standing up 'looks like it will hold for the time being.'

Link notices an ominous red glow coming from a hallway he just now saw as he walks along the seemingly never ending corridor 'Odd…I wonder where that leads…' Link cautiously scans over every inch of the glowing hallway for traps, seeing none he decides to proceed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEGION was annoyed because they could not sense Link 'Where is ANURLITH! WE WANT TO MAKE HIM PAY!' LEGION's eyes widen as he hears the clanking of a door opening 'How did Anurlith get past our defenses?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link grunts as he reaches a door heavily chained he taps it and it slowly unlocks and opens to reveal: L.E.G.I.O.N: Devourer of Souls.

(cue epic battle music)

LEGION lets out an earth shaking roar. And lifts a huge black axe off his back and slams it down sending a black wave of energy through the floor towards Link who dodges it "**GRAAAGH**!** ANURLITH WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US**!" Link wonders quickly 'who is Anurlith?' as he pulls out his gun and fires shadow bullets at LEGION who only seems to get angrier as he's hurt. He sends five beams of chaotic energy at Link who cannot dodge them and gets thrown into the wall, knocked unconscious.

Link's body explodes in black energy as he stands up and glares at LEGION "_Well…it's been awhile hasn't it…Legion._" 'Link' vanishes only to reappear on the other side of the room his eyes giving off an unholy light from his TM as well as a huge black wing has grown out of his back his face is slightly paler grey than normal and he speaks

"_Hmm…Legion, haven't you had enough ass kickings by me for one thousand centuries?_" 'Link' smirks and vanishes and reappears on the side of the door he was on before cuts and slashes in the ground appear as well as after images. As LEGION roars in pain as one of his arms is little more than meat hanging at his side

"**ANURLITH**!" LEGION roars and summons everything he can and assaults the now called Anurlith with energy blasts, his axe, and his whole being while Anurlith casually dodges everything "_Are you even trying to hit me?…I might as well just finish this now since he's not even trying…_" Anurlith vanishes before reappearing right behind LEGION "_Sight of the dead…finish._"

With that LEGION lets out a piercing shriek as his body starts to fall apart "**NO, NOT AGAIN! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHAOS FORGIVE ME!**" before he finally stops moving and his body is enveloped in a red light that shoots through the roof and into the clouds

Anurlith smirks and his hair and skin and eye color turn back to normal. Link blinks and looks around the empty room "Where'd the boss go?" Link then decides that he somehow beat the boss and teleports away before two shadow like figures appear "So…why did you defeat LEGION?" Alastor asks Anurlith "_One, I wanted to teach that bastard a lesson, and two, Link was unconscious…he would have been slaughtered if not for me._" Alastor mulls over this "I…see…well that doesn't explain how you can take over Link's body, but I can't." Anurlith smirks "_That's for me to know, and you to find out._" both Alastor and Anurlith disappear into nothingness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falore was annoyed at all the monsters that Link had bypassed 'why'd he leave us to kill all these…WAIT!' he signals for his men to slow down as a larger beam of red light than the first time shot up into the sky 'so he's done it…knew he could.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gerig and his men see the beam of energy up close 'Vhat? By zee goddess, vhat is that?….that's Link…' he makes a hand signal for his men to surround Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link looks around as he notices men surrounding him 'hmm…Hyrulian elite… whatever could they be doing here…ah yes… I believe they're here to capture me.' Link whips out his sword and teleports around firing and slicing at anyone who gets to close. Before he reappears on the other side of the force panting he dashes towards the south knowing that he's out numbered.

Zerig watches Link's retreating form 'Ja… he's a good soldier, knows vhen he's outnumbered… Link, I vow on my sword I'll fight you evenly one on one some other time.' Zerig glances to his men "Men, vee retreat today… I vill attack Link on my own terms… this is not a varriors vay, to outnumber."

Zerig glares at his army "Vee are going back to Hyrule." and they go slowly to the south towards the portal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link is gasping as he's running seeing as how his wounds have reopened and are bleeding profusely "Gah… I need to get back to the Castle…before I… faint." Link notices figures up ahead he calls out "Hey!" he starts into a coughing fit before he slams into the ground and skids ten feet before stopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falore and his men noticed a figure teleporting/running at them "Men be on… It's the Prince! And he's been wounded!" Falore's men don't need to be told what to do as they rush out and get Link before the medics come out and take off the bloody bandages that are stained a dark grey. (4) And carefully heal Link before replacing the bandages.

Falore shouts "Okay! We head back to the castle!" The Twilian army turns back and heads towards the south with Link being carried on a stretcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna notices the army returning 'it's to early for them to be finished already…' she notices a figure laying on a cot that is in the middle 'No…' her eyes widen as her worst fears have been realized: Link has been injured gravely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHEW! God that was LONG! (at least for me x.x;)

(1): His speaking is intentional…seeing as how he's from the Nordic lands (yes in my story there are Nordic lands in Hyrule)

(2): Pretty messed up thoughts hmm?

(3): Can't have people complaing I made Link overpowered now, can I?

(4): I really don't know what color the blood of a Twilian is, and I'm sure you don't…so I'm going to say their blood is grey.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read, Review, and stay tuned and have a good night!


	8. Darkness of the Twilight

_**Twilight Prince**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of Last Chapter:**

The original Captain who was sent to the Twilight Realm to capture Link failed, and returned to Zelda and told her of Link's strength before breaking down into a sobbing wreck and trying to persuade Zelda not to try to take Link back to Hyrule by force.

And before he can finish he ends up being killed by his own brother, Zerig, who then proceeds, and agrees, to lead an army of five thousand Hyrulian elite troops to the Twilight Realm to hunt for Link and bring him back to Hyrule.

Link enters the temple of death and slowly makes his way to the inner sanctum where he is surrounded by skeletons and re-dead and slowly has to fight his way to the core of the Temple where L.E.G.I.O.N: Devourer of Souls is waiting for him.

After an epic fight between Legion and Link, Legion manages to gain an upper hand by throwing link across the room and making Link slam into the wall, knocking him unconscious. As Legion goes to finish Link off, he stands up in a burst of black energy and stares at Legion with a coolness that annoyed Legion. Announcing himself as Anurlith, he dashes towards Legion who becomes enraged at his mere mention of his name. He vanishes before appearing behind Legion as Legion is torn into thousands of pieces and enveloped in a red blinding light.

Midna is told by a scout that, on a chance, was passing the Mirror to Hyrule and saw an army of at least four thousand soldiers heading north. Midna orders Falore to saddle up and move out as soon as they can to protect Link, their prince.

As Link leaves two figures gather in the darkness and talk before disappearing. As Link steps outside he's surrounded by the Hyrulians and teleports outside of their numbers and begins to run away as he knows he would lose, which impresses Zerig.

As Link's running south, his wounds re open and he trip and skids nearly ten feet before being spotted by Falore and his men and begin healed and taken back to Twilight Castle.

Summary End: This is where we left off

AN: Oh…well Twilight Commando has givin me a good idea… so I'll probably implicate it in one of the upcoming chapters... Who know….it may be this one… though I highly doubt it…heh.

(You don't know HOW hard I had to work to force my self to write this chapter…lol pretty damn hard)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna looks worriedly at Link who's form is motionless and shallow breathing 'Link… please be alright.' before she turns away and walks out, a tear slides down before flying and landing on Link's forehead right in the middle of the tri-force symbol and glows before fading out of existence.

As Midna walks down the hallway to her throne room she thinks 'What use is there to be the ruler of a kingdom…if the one you love is incapable of loving you back…' she walks slowly into her throne room and sighs before walking up to her throne and sitting down, her eyes lost deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks as he glances around in his own mind he sees two figures appear out of nowhere "Alastor, who is…that?" Alastor glances over to the figure beside him "Oh, he's Anurlith." Link nods, quite unsure of what to do as Anurlith smiles darkly, Link gets a sinking feeling.

"_We believe that you are going to need to gain more power…that is, if you're going to defeat Chaos and then take over Hyrule…so we're going to personally train you till you either, A) collapse from exhaustion, or B) die from exhaustion._" Both Alastor and Anurlith walk forward grinning menacingly. The only sound for the next few hours in Link's mind is the sound of metal on metal, and the occasional scream of pain and maniacal laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zerig walks briskly towards Zelda's throne room, he knew that he would be in for something deadly… but he didn't care, he would be glad to embrace death in all it's forms… as long as he got to fight the battle of his life first. He knocks on the door before stepping into Zelda's throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda turns to Zerig "Well?" She stares at Zerig waiting an answer "Vell… Link managed to outrun us and he escaped… Alas I could not stop him." she glowers at Zerig "Very well… I suppose that he would have fled when he knew he was out numbered…BUT!" she glares at Zerig again "If you let him slip from our grasp again, then you WILL be charged for treason."

Zerig nods "Understood, Hurr Zelda." he bows then walks away 'crazy bitch, if she's that determined to convict someone of treason by not capturing one person….then vhat the hell will she do when she DOES have him… I shudder to think.'

Zerig then walks into the barracks, where he orders men to patrol Hyrule castle before he lays down and slowly murmers 'you'd better be at your best, hurr Link, for I vant to fight you vhen you're in best condition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Just want to try a creepy/ominous 3rd pov for once)

No one was around when Link's body twitched. No one was around to see the black light shine and blink slowly at first before it started to pulse and pulse faster. No one was around to see a figure step out of the light, nearly an inch taller, with bone white hair, and with slightly more clothing on than before. No one was around to see the figure's eyes open and reveal pulsing, glowing orange orbs. No one was around to see all the shadows in the room seem to writhe as if moving in pain. No one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link opened his eyes as he stood up only to feel slightly 'off' he groaned 'not again…' Link looks down noticing that one of his legs has been covered by the black shadow material. He gently reaches down and tugs at it 'hmm…stiff leather…' The material on his leg is that, which once surrounded his torso, and where it was once on his torso was dark grey flesh and instead of a toga like shadow covering his crotch, was a skull with thick metal chains that encircled his waist as well as hind quarters, he pulls gently at it trying to adjust it so it is more comfortable 'boy my ass is freezing…'

'brr…cold….guess I am going to have to get used to it.' Link sighs before he goes back to examining himself before he hears a cough and looks over and sees that it's one of his castle guards "M-my prince… w-what happened to you?" Link murmurs 'I was changed again… Damn."

The guard nods, not really understanding "M-my prince, Midna, I believe is in distress about you." Link glares "This had better not be a repeat of last time…" his eyes narrow "Heads will roll if it is…" The guard gulps nervously "N-no it's not a repeat of last time…but Midna is waiting in the throne room for you." The guard's composure cracks and he runs off fearfully Link blinks before he shrugs "Well…I DO miss not having the chance to talk to Midna…I wonder how she is…" Link does a walk around to make sure he feels comfortable now standing at 7'8 feet tall instead of 7'3. 'seems okay…' Link does a practice jump and flips before he decides that he's okay and begins a slow walk to the Throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna was getting more and more worried as this was the fifth day since Link had been brought back by the army. The fourth day since Midna had been told by some of the best doctors that Link could very well never awaken again. Midna was dumbstruck and adamant about that, she refused to believe it. 'I know Link will pull through…not just for all Twilians or all of Twilight….but for me…'

Midna jumped when she heard a loud knock, and then another, and another. Before the entrance door opened and a very tall Twilian entered. "Hello, and who might you be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks before he mentally laughs 'she must not recognize me…heh' he sighs pretending to be depressed "Why does no one ever remember me… hello Midna, I've completed the second temple cleansing." he grins under his newly changed mask that is a brilliant silver.

He watches as Midna's eyes widen and she jumps to her feet and storms over to him and slaps him on the cheek tears streaming down her face "Don't you EVER scare me like that AGAIN!" she clings to his chest sobbing "I-I was afraid I'd lost you! The doctor said you'd most likely never wake up."

Midna regains her composure and wipes the few remaining tears away. "Alright… I don't want you out yet… you need to regain strength you lost… this is a direct order. Get some rest."

Link sighs, knowing that trying to go against Midna is foolish, before nodding "Alright I shall take the next two days off from Temple cleansing." Link walks away and Minda smiles softly 'I knew he'd pull through…take that you medical bastard'(1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaos was quite fairly disturbed 'He…managed to defeat my Mirror…and Legion… Father was right…it doesn't pay to under estimate him… I'm truly wondering if he may successfully cleanse all the temples…' Chaos turns away in thought trying to figure some plan to stop Link.

"**Yes…. That just may work…hmm but what do I use…ah…**"

The only thing heard that echoed the Twilight Realm was a sinister laughter that seemed to rebound as it spread out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay… sorry about the short chapter, but I'm on a deadline…got some stuff to do tonight.

(1): In case you can't tell, I hate going to the doctors lol…


	9. Betrayal of the Mind

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary of Last Chapter:

Link was forced to train in his mind and had to fight Alastor and Anurlith, while he was doing this he was unconscious for five straight days, worrying everyone that he would not wake up, especially Midna, who firmly believed he would.

Right before Link woke up his body exploded in a black light before changing again, this time, a foot taller as well as bone white hair. Due to this intense training he has gained the ability to control all shadows for a unlimited amount of time.

Unsure and nervous he decides to go to Midna who doesn't recognize him which makes it funny for him, until he reveals who he is, making Midna extremely upset with him, before ordering him to take a few days off of temple cleansing.

AN: I keep forgetting the disclaimer….anyway No I don't own LoZ: TP or anything else, I do however own Darl and the idea of Twili Link (haven't made any money except by working.)

Oh yes…sorry about the recent lack of updates, My brain wouldn't start, and when it did I caught something horrible…barely getting over it….any who… here you guys go. Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walks slowly down a street as he looks up into the sky which for the most part seems to be cloudy till he looks towards the north and the east, where there is an silver-ish blue sky. He sighs and glances around. Noticing that he's in the market area he decides 'Hmm…running low on supplies…suppose I can see what they have…' As Link walks slowly towards one of the potion and wares shops he notices a little girl crying by the fountain.

'Damn….better go help her out…' He walks over to the little girl "Hello, do you need help?" he winces mentally 'of course she needs help, she barely looks ten.' The little girl sniffles before staring up at him with glowing yellow eyes "I can't fine my mommy." He smiles sadly "Well shall we go look for-"

He gets cut off by a shrieking Twilian "Get away from him Marilyn! That's the prince!" he stands up and turns around to face the Twilian woman "Ma'am, I don't mind playing with children, I love children… as a matter of fact… I hope someday to have kids of my own." He smiles sadly and adds in his head 'Once I finish the temple cleansing.'

He slowly walks away and heads into the potion and herbs shop he was going to earlier before opening the door and going in. Once inside he looks around and noticed a short and fat Twilian man standing behind a wooden counter that gleams in the torch light. Link blinks and walks up to him "Hello, May I buy some potions and herbs?"The Twilian looks up from a book he's reading "Sure-" He loses balance and falls over "T-the prince, Welcome Prince Link! What may I do for you today?"

Link glances around before sighing and rubbing his fingers between his eyebrows in a show of annoyance "Hnn… I asked you if you may allow me to buy Potions and herbs." He barely finishes before the shop keeper jumps to his feet grabs Link by the arm and drags him in the back room.

"Sure ya can, what'd ya want? You name it I got it, I got it, I got 'erbs, potions, rare and valuable weapons, armors-" Link blinks as the man seems ready go on tirade about his products. He coughs lightly to get the shop keepers attention "Excuse me… what is your name?"

The shop keeper shuts up and turns a bright red realizing that he had forgotten to tell Link his name. "Ah, yes, yes. Of course, how could I forget my manners, my Prince, my name is Darl."

Link nods and examines some of the items before his something glints in the torch light leaning on the wall. His eyes widen marginally and he murmurs 'The sheath of the Fallen Twilight…" (1) Link turns to Darl with a glint in his eye, and points towards the sheathe that is studded with only a single black gem. "How much for that sheath?"

Darl adopts a thoughtful look "Well… I was just about to toss it out… and no one has use for it seeing as how all the people who use swords are in the Princess's and your castle… so I shall give it to you... Free of charge."

As link puts his hand on the sheathe his mask reacts before being transformed into it's Sword form and floating before slamming into the sheath with a loud 'snap' right before an extremely strong burst of energy rushed into Link and sent him flying through one of the walls and knocking him out for several hours.

When Link came to he looked around before rubbing his head "Ow…" he blinks and stands up and stretches 'what hit me…' before realizing he's in a storeroom. Stepping out of the hole he made when he flew through the wall, he looked around at the obliterated shop before spotting a Darl who has been sliced neatly into five pieces, his arms and legs cleanly removed at the joints and the joints instantly cauterized.

He looks closer at Earl before noticing that he has a very faint heartbeat 'Man…' He lifts Darl up and collects his arms and legs before taking him to the nearest clinic and paying them to heal him.

As he walks back to the store ,because he felt like he forgot something, he twists the door open which falls off it's hinges from the explosion, before his eyes turn to the middle of where everything was, there is now a pillar of black shining marble.

And atop the pillar that goes up to Link's waist, is the Sheath and Sword of the Fallen Twilight that is floating, and glints ominously. Link nervously gets the feeling that something is going to happen, but he decides to take the sword anyway 'the sooner I get this sorted out, the better.' Link grabs the hilt of the blade then falls unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN: bring out the boss fight music)

(In Link's mind)

Link awakens only to be forced to dodge a strike that lands where his head was a second ago, he stands up and glares only to see Anurlith before he disappears and reappears by Link and punches him and sends him flying. "What? Why'd you attack me?" Anurlith grins and his mouth opens up to reveal razor-sharp teeth and an extremely long tongue. "_AHHAHAHAHA! What MORE reason NOT to fight you Link!?_" Realizing that Anurlith has gone completely insane due to his sword finally getting it's power completely restored and all at once at that.

Link spits out some blood from the punch and stands up and glares "Well, now that you say it that way…" Links eyes flick bright red before he vanishes. Anurlith blinks before howling as he gets assaulted by punches "_Ha… good boy, but you still have along ways to go before you can reach my power!_" Anurlith closes his eyes before whispering '_Nex cado , trans meus animus empower mihi iam , pro pugna est recedentia ex super!_"(2) before he glows a bright red.

Link blinks before spears of red light shoot out from Anurliths form and head straight at him 'shit!' Link dodges the spears before he notices spheres of black material that spin around Anurlith as he rushes in and tries to strike them he hits some kind of force field. Link growls out "You may be far more powerful in my mind than I'd like…but I still control the sword!" Link summons the sword and feels his power grow to the point where he barely can contain it (3) "**I believe… I control this game…**" Link's eyes flash white before turning pure white and chains grow out of the ground before wrapping around Anurlith who's snarling "_Bastard! Vos mos nunquam polleo neco mihi , pro ego sum immortalis!_"(4)Link frowns "Maybe…but that doesn't mean I can't lock you away forever… goodbye…and...have fun in the dark abyss." The shadows move and surround Anurlith who screams out "_Haud is cannot exsisto! EGO sum unus in imperium EGO sum-_"(5) It's all he can say before he screams and is slowly dragged into a black portal that transports him into an empty place with no way out deep in Link's mind.

Link falls to his knees panting before his eyes revert back to normal "Finally…it's over…" before he fades away. Alastor appears in his mind "Hmm… I guess Anurlith had too much power…a shame… he was someone I like talking to…" Alastor frowns and sighs before shrugging and fading away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link awakens up to notices a crowd of people around him he blinks "What?" and all of the Twilians around him mutter before he hears a voice call out "My Prince are you alright?" Link nods "Why?" and he hears someone else speak out "It's just that… we found you lying here…and it's been nearly three days… since we found you." Link blinks "Well, I'm fine… and I shall return to the castle."

The crowd disperses and he notices the little girl and her mother watching him he waves before stretches and cracks his neck before he walks over to them "I shall see you around…" he waves his finger around the little girls eyes before touching the tip of her nose and smiling "Hmm…"

He pulls out a sack of money and hands it to the little girls mother "Here, I want you to have this… not because I can, but because I want you to be able to buy yourself and her something." He gives a small smile and waves as he walks away towards the Castle of Twilight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna is worried 'Where is he?! It's been four whole days!' she sighs and looks into the sky 'at least I can see the sun even if it is…only for a short time…' She stands up and stretches her arms before realizing 'damn…It's almost night time… I wonder if Link is back yet…well I'd best go to bed…I'll see him in the morning anyhow.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nocturna was wandering around before he stopped and twitched 'so….he's defeated Anurlith…what IS he? Chaos must be told!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: sorry it took me so long…hmmm… I was thinking of putting in a Lemon….decided against it (I'm so mean lol)

(1): The Fallen Twilight never had it's sheath, so it was never as powerful as it was with it.

(2): Death, empower my soul, for the battle still has a long ways to go.

(3): Imagine having so much power that it actually starts hurting to the point of almost blacking out, that's what Link is containing right now.

(4): Bastard! You will never kill me because I am Immortal!

(5): It cannot be! I am the one in control I am-

Read, review and enjoy.


	10. Love of the Princess

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN: I know you guys have been waiting for a lemon, you'll get it this Chapter…I just hope I can pull one out of my ass good enough for ya. Oh ya…before I forget HERE'S TO OVER TWENTY THOUSAND WORDS! -Grabs beer bottle and smashes it over a random flamer's head-)

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I only own this story and idea _ everything else is Nintendo… sadly….the bastards.

**Summary of Last Chapter**:

Link was walking around the kingdom and ended up trying to go to a potion and herbs shop before stopping and finding a little girl who was lost. He tried to help her only to be sidetracked.

After Link has cleared up the group of people that had become curious, he walked into the potion and herbs store he was planning on going to before he got side tracked to meet the shop keeper and buy supplies only to be taken to the back where the most expensive and rare items where, with the shopkeeper about to go on a rant.

After he learns the shop keeper's name which is Darl, he notices a blade sheath that glints in the torch light. He asks Darl if he may have it and Darl shrugs and says he can have it free because he was getting ready to throw it out.

As Link touches the sheath his mask reforms into the sword of Fallen Twilight and an explosion occurs sending Link through the wall and knocking him out, while Darl's legs and arms were sliced off due to shards of metal from the door being blown off it's hinges.

As Link awakens he steps out of the hole he created and looks at Darl before taking him to a healing clinic and paying them to save his life and reattach his arms. Link walks back to the store to get his sword and falls unconscious as he touches the sword only to wake up in his mind with an insane Anurlith attacking him.

After a long and brutal fight Link's eyes turn bright white with light coming out of them he finishes the fight by banishing Anurlith, who is screaming that he cannot be killed, to an abyss in his mind.

Link awakens surrounded by towns people who are worried about him, he tells them that he's fine and needs to go to the castle, before stopping the girl and mother he saw earlier by the fountain before giving her a sack of money enough to buy a house before saying he wanted the mother to buy things for the little girl to be happy before he turned and started walking towards the castle.

Midna is extremely worried but was told by one of the guards that was patrolling town that Link was headed back to the castle, so she went to bed, intent on cornering him the next morning.

(This is where we left off)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nocturna was panting and ragged with breath from running to the end of Chao's temple. "My lord! My lord! Link has some how defeated Anurlith and banished him from his mind!"

Now this got Chaos attention as Anurlith was the one who defeated Chaos nearly five eons ago. "**Interesting…we will have to wait and see where and how much more powerful Link can get…since he defeated my father, who is barely stronger than me, barely a year ago. As well as three years before…**" Chaos eyes flickered grey before he growled

"**It seems… that… I want you to wait, and see what he does; watch his movements carefully…do NOT disappoint me in this.**" Nocturna bows before disappearing in a swirl of shadow and Chaos grins "**Link…of the twili… I wonder just how powerful will become…and of course, I look forward to fighting and killing you.**" He starts chuckling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was walking down the hallway after finally getting through all the guardsmen who were guarding the castle from the only entrance. "Alright…first I'm going to go train… then I'll go report to Midna for my next assignment."

As Link walked down the hall to the training grounds a messenger ran up to him 'Aw damn it.' "Yes?" the messenger fumbles with a note before handing it to him and saying "You've been requested into the Princess's bed chamber, for what reason I do not know."

Link's eyes flicker black with a white pupil before changing back to their normal yellowish-orange red color. "This had better not be a trick…" The messenger gulps "N-no my prince, it's not a trick, direct orders from the Princess her self." Link nods "Alright… I shall go there."

The messenger guard nods and runs off to do who knows what as Link slowly walks towards Midna's bed chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lemon Warning: **Can't handle it? Don't read it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna sighs and whispers 'I hope this works…" as she watches Link enter slowly and unsure. "Midna….is there a reason you've summoned me?" Midna nods, smirking mentally 'soon he'll be mine.' "Link…yes I've summoned you for two reasons, one, I find you're lacking in spending time with me…so I'm going to make you pay, in full."

She grins mischievously and giggles before returning to a neutral tone "And secondly… you're going to enjoy this…hopefully as much as I will…" Midna beckons him over and he turns a slight pink before understanding what that could mean

'My god…she's so beautiful… I suppose, this is the perfect time to find out how far my feelings for her go.' Link walks swiftly over to her and kisses her passionately 'she tastes like strawberries…' "Midna, I-" Midna puts a finger to his lips "Shush." Just that one word nearly broke all of Link's self control.

Midna smiles and giggles before slowly slipping off her shadow clothing and loosening Link's belt before tugging it off 'my what a catcher, nine and a half inches…not bad' Link falls to his knees and slowly starts licking midnas stomach drawing a slow hiss of air from her as she arches on the bed. Link smiled as his nose went into a small forest of curled silky soft hair where a stream of pure want spilled out from Midna's plump slit 'oh damn…She's so wet…I don't know how much longer I can keep this foreplay up…' Link slowly licked Midna, tasting her. 'Mmm….salty and sweet…' He licks her again, and again, and again, making her shudder each time and arching up

"L-Link stop playing with me!" Midna screams as she orgasms for her first time, ever. Link slowly laps it up till he nearly chokes on the amount of cum Midna makes 'damn she's loving it…hmm…' he smirked and stood up before picking her up gently and kissing her before grinding against her and grinning as she moans loudly "Hmm…you want?" he grinds particularly hard against her clit making her shriek in pleasure.

Midna's breath hitched "Y-YES! Goddess Link! Take me!" She shrieked out as she orgasms again. Link grins before he slides into her slowly making Midna feel every movement and clenches around him he stares up at her and his eyes widen slightly 'my god…she looks like a goddess!' Link slowly begins to pound Midna till she has another orgasm and clenches around him to the point where Link cannot move before he shudders as he finally empties some seed into Midna. Who only seems to want more. Link winces before thinking 'this is going to be a long night…'

For the next six hours the only sound coming from that room is groans, screams, and pants of ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warning Ending: alright you Lilly livered kids you'd better still be reading or have skipped it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later the next morning)

Midna awakens and reflects on the past night 'ha, yes! It seems we really do love each other…now… I must find what temple he has to go to next… seeing as how only two of five temples isn't enough… perhaps I should…No… I'm sure he'll be fine…although…'

Midna stands up and stretches before walking into a bath that was prepared by servants and heated for her. She gently steps into the water and sighs contently as it heals her aching muscles. Before she finally finished and left after drying herself off and dressing herself she kissed Link on the mouth before walking towards her throne room with a little more spring in her step than usual, as she plans the next temple Link is to assault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay… I'm not sure that was the best lemon…but again, this is my first lemon ever…so Read and review.

~Perverted Demon.


	11. Joy and Flight of the Shadow

Twilight Prince

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of Last Chapter:**

All in all, Midna wanted Link to prove he loved her by having sex with her…yeah… (I know you guys wish this would have happened in the game…lmao!)

Then it goes to the next morning where Midna just wakes up and ponders on where she should send Link to next.

AN: oh yeah, sorry about how short last chapter was…. Wasn't meant to be long… anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stirs before he cracks one eye open, but immediately shuts it from all the sunlight filtering into the room 'Goddess…better get up…need to see what temple I attack today…great...Least I had a fun night last night…' Link rolls off the bed and stands up on shaky legs 'Boy…long night we had...Heh.'

Link stretches and winces as he feels claw and bite marks on his torso and back 'she can really bite and scratch the shit out of me...' Link yawns before walking towards the bathing chamber and sinking into the water with a content sigh before pondering what he's going to do, lost deep in silent thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna ponders where she will send Link next to cleanse a temple 'How about…hmm…Death Abyss has a temple…but I'm not sure Link is completely ready for the horrors of the Abyss…Perhaps the temple of the Dragon…' Midna watches the sky which for the most part grey and clouded on the south and west sides. But on the northern and eastern areas it's shining a grayish silver.

Midna waves in for a servant to come in and waits as Nocturna walks in "Yes my Princess?" Midna pauses 'should I…?' "Nocturna… I need you to go tell Link to meet me here as soon as possible." Nocturna nods and bows "It shall be done." before he turns away and walks out. Midna wonders why Nocturna froze slightly when she told him to get Link but filed it away for later. Midna then turns and looks outside over the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nocturna grins darkly 'Ha…temple of the dragons? Excellent…this is the perfect chance to see if Aerio king of the dragons can hold Link off…hmm… Chaos should be informed.' Making sure no one is around Nocturna summons a black portal before stepping through it and reappearing in front of Chaos, kneeling. "My lord, Link is going to be sent to the temple of the Dragons…"

Chaos grins "**Excellent…I shall awaken Aerio…Leave me…**"

Nocturna bows and portals away outside of Link's room before knocking and entering to see Link finish getting dressed "My Prince, the Princess wants you to meet her…she requires your presence as soon as possible."

Link nods slowly "Alright, I'm on my way…and Nocturna… thank you." Link walks around Nocturna who looks stunned before frowning 'Hmm…Chaos should be awakening Aerio right about now…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos grins before chanting "**Awaken Aerio and server the chaos! Prevent Link from cleansing the madness!**" Chaos smiles as he hears a roar of annoyance and an ancient voice speak "_**Who has awakened me from my slumber…**_"

Chaos growls "**I did…dragon, now prevent Link of the Twili from cleansing the madness.**" Chaos grins when he hears a roar signaling Aerio understands. "**Heh…boy, let us see you survive Aerio, King of Dragons.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walks through the castle toward the throne room, he glances around 'Odd…those eyes…again?' Link blinks before he notices the throne room door. He knocks before entering "I believe… you sent for me Midna?"

Midna turns away from the balcony and smiles softy "Yes, I did, I need you to go to the far west to the Temple of Dragons and cleanse it, but before you go, I must give you something to aid your travels." She walks to her throne before pulling a red large gem the size of an egg out from under the seat.

Midna turns towards Link "Link, this will protect you from Aerio, the Dragon King's fires, but, there's a short limit on how many bursts of fire it can deflect. Use it wisely." Link nods and takes it before slipping it into his shadow space. (1)

Link steps in close to Midna and kisses her before gasping as she grips him. Before kissing him on the mouth she murmurs "You'll have a surprise waiting for you when you get back…"

Midna giggles as Link blushes slightly and nods before pecking her on the mouth before sighing "Well, I'll be back in perhaps…three or four days." Link walks out before taking a glance over his left shoulder "Stay safe…" Midna looks on and nods before whispering 'I only hope you stay safe as well, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda's skin extremely pale and looked to be almost ashen in skin color as she walked slowly to her throne before sitting down on it 'Link… we need him, I must get him back at any cost…even if I have to send all of Hyrule after him'(2)

Zelda sighs before she mentally prepares herself for what she is about to do. "Zerig!" Zelda shouts out before Zerig walks in "Ja? Vhat have du kalled me for?" He stands at attention "I want _you_ to go to the Twilight Realm and capture Link, take as many men as you feel are needed." Zerig nods "Ja, I vill have it done right away."

Zerig walks out before Zelda sighs "Sorry it has come to this Link, but you WILL be back here in Hyrule guarding us from danger, not playing hero in the Twilight Realm."(3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link notices the shimmering silver-grey sky seems to blacken and turn blood red as he rides to the East on his Twilian steed. Link notices a strange flying figure bearing down on him 'oh damn' Link jumps off the steed, and lands on the ground, as it gets crushed by a huge dragon that roars out "**FOR CHAOS!**" Then it charges at Link

Link examines the dragon closely noticing that it is nearly 10 feet tall even though it's on it's four arms and is quite agile and quick for a dragon.(4)

Link notices several columns that appeared out of nowhere 'hmm…I wonder.' Link closes his eyes and envisions his grip hook before he feels a familiar weight in his hand. He opens his eyes and sees his grip hook, except it's pure black with a wicked looking chain on it. He fires it at one of the columns just as the dragon slams into the ground where he was.

The dragon bellows and charges at the column and slams into it right as Link fired his grip hook (AN: is this the right name? if not, PM me and I will change it to the correct name.) into another column and lands on it only to see the dragon get crushed by the column that was twice its size, killing it instantly and without pain.(5

'Well, at least I don't have to do all the work…heh' Link sighs and looks at the steed 'sorry fella, looks like I'm on my own…damn.' Link realizes that since a dragon was close by, he must be close to the temple. As Link glances around he sees a looming building in the distance, 'hmm, must be it.' He walks towards it slowly lost in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy irl… I may end up having to hiatus this story for a week or so… and I really don't want to do that.

(1): If all females of anime/games/movies can have an area that is infinite and holds anything, I think Link should be able to make a shadow that holds a limitless amount of items.

(2): I bet you were wondering if I'd ever get back to bashing Zelda, Answer: YES! Anyhow, I think this shows that Zelda is prepared to sacrifice any and everything to get Link back into Hyrule.

(3): Can anyone say Insane?

(4): I forgot what I was going to say here.

(5): If you can't tell, I gave the dragon a painless death because I like dragons in general.

Okay…sorry for the short chapter, but this is one I pulled out of my ass in about 6 hours of writing among other things. Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	12. Draconic Visage, Shattered Twilight

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary of last chapter:**

Link awoke from a slumber and goes off to take a bath, while Midna decides where to send him, she thinks about the Temple of Death Abyss (which will be the 5th and final temple, before Chaos of course) but decides not to, and instead chooses to send him to the temple of the Dragons.

She calls in Nocturna, who is told to inform Link, but instead chooses to inform Chaos first, then is sent away, then informs Link. The Chaos is pleased by this and decides to awaken Aerio, the Dragon King.

Zelda has currently gone deeper into madness and has even gone far enough as to say that all of Hyrule is inconsequential compared to capturing Link and bringing him back. (Can you say off the wall?) She summons Zerig and tells him to go to the Twilight Realm and capture Link, and to take as many men as he needs (which will be a very small number, since he wants to fight Link one on one)

Link has taken an amulet that Midna gave to him for protection, as he's heading towards the temple in encounters a dragon which is tall and vicious, who attacks him before finally being killed by its own hand as a column collapses onto it.

We left off at the cliff hanger.

AN: I don't own anything made by Nintendo, I do however own this story and any characters (I.E. Zerig, Anurlith, Nocturna, Chaos, etc.) that I make on here.

AN 2: um….yay finally 1,500 hits o.o (is happy, le tear) :'D (now if I could only get 20 reviews, I'd feel more inclined to write… (Hint, hint, and hint))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link sighs and mutters as he dodges another flame blast from one of the dragons 'man these things don't let up… this is what, my tenth, or eleventh dragon now?" He frowns as he looks around seeing twelve dragon corpses, and gore and blood that is overflowing the room he's in. "Well, at least I gave them a quick death."(1) Link frowns as he pulls out Shattered Twilight and shoots one of the dragons that was still alive, though close to death, in the forehead(2)

Link glances around the temple grounds 'I feel…it's too quiet… damn going to have to be on guard.' Link sighs and walks slowly towards the temple entrance. Before he steps on one of the loose stones that sink 'ah damn it.' Link tenses ready for an onslaught, but nothing happens. '…' Link eases out of his stance right before he hears several roars of anger 'Great…just my day.' one of the things sounding from the temple are flashes of fire and roars and yells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zerig looks around before he kneels to the corpse of a dragon trapped and crushed 'Hmm…looks fairly recent…the blood has yet to congeal.' Zerig stands up before shouting "Men! Assemble! I have reason to believe that Link is headed to zee Vest of us." Zerig smiles grimly as all the men (and some women) assembled answer with a chorus of "Sir Yes Sir!" before they move out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerio growls as he watches Link kill some of his weaker kin 'pathetic… they barely even fight him…Perhaps…Yes…that will do.' Aerio lets out a fierce roar as the room he's in glows a bright red before flickering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link hears a faint roar and the room he's in seems to flicker as if a haze has descended upon it. He winces internally 'damn…the boss must have activated something.' Link treads cautiously and glances around slowly trying to take in all of his surrounding 'everything seems fine… and this room…the statues…those odd, and creepy statues…' he stares up at the statues of dragons whose empty eye sockets seem to watch him walk around the room (3) 'weird… I could have sworn… well, I'm going to get out of this room…'

As Link dashes out of the entrance room, the statues eyes glow red and shine, before the statues start to move and crack as they break away from the wall following the will of the chaos.

As Link keeps running he notices the statues eyes seem to glow before the hallway returns to silence. 'Beyond creepy…alright, now where is the- oh no…' Link dodges one of the statues that took a swing at him "Great… living statues… just what I needed." Link sighs before he shoots the statue with Fallen Twilight, smiling as it crumbles into dust. Before he feels a sharp pain in his left arm, he looks over to see one of the rusted scimitars sticking out of his arm. 'Fucker.' he pulls out Fallen Twilight and starts hacking his way through the hall of living statues before teleporting to the end of the hallway and running down the next corridor.

Link glances around trying to find some way of telling where he's at. 'Great. I'm lost' he hears a whirring sound before a tiny 'click' echoes throughout the corridor Link blinks before sighing 'here we go again…' (4) He summons Fallen Twilight and takes Shattered Twilight out of his shadow storage and walks carefully down the hallway, noting that the statues seem to be quite a bit more defined, instead of faceless carvings with eyeholes.

Staring closely at one of the statues he realizes the click was coming from the wall behind him, he turns around only to find a horde of dragons behind him 'well…damn.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Zerig and his crew neared the temple they spotted several corpses of dragons that had been utterly annihilated. Zerig stares impassively as some of the men (and women) make comments "By the Goddess-Oh goddess, I think I'm going to be sick- who the hell did all this? - what if we have to fight the sick bastard who did this?" Zerig frowns and mutters 'I think ve vill have to fight soon…Link." He sighs "Men, ve vait… I have a feeling that the one who did all this vill show themselves soon…" Zerig watches his men set up camp and chuckles "Vell Link, now ve vill see how you fare against me…hehe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'm going to take a little something from Twilight Princess, Zant. Perhaps this once, maybe more, I'm going to give Aerio an ability…you shall see it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link pants and wipes some of the blood and gore out of his hair and off him as he glances around before walking over and sitting down on a rock. 'Relentless bastards…' he looks down at the scratches and wounds along his chest 'they're getting better and stronger.' He stands up and stretches before yawning 'damn… this is taking a lot of energy better find the boss and end it…'

Link teleports to the end of the hallway before he sees a guardian that fills the hallway, he sighs 'must be the gate keeper… only have one shot to do this…after this, it's going to take at least a month to recharge the Shattered Twilight.' He lifts the shattered twilight up and whispers "_**Flamma Animus Offa**_!"(5) He fires Shattered Twilight and smiles sadly before falling to his knees panting as a gigantic red blast rushes out of the barrel of the gun, and quickly grows to the size of the guardian before it screeches as it's incinerated to nothing.

Link grins as he hears the door click and unlock. Before he downs a vitality and mana potion. (AN: screw it I forgot the name, so I'm going with what I usually hear.) He grins "Much better…I'm so glad I bought those potions while I was back in town…heh." HE stands up and cracks his neck before dashing through the door that seals shut behind him.

Link teleports to the end of the hallway, before he walks through two burnt doors, which he notes: look as if they've been burned repeatedly. He sees Aerio: King of the Dragons who's staring at him with an annoyed look. "Hmm… my, my, quite a big one…" Link grins as the dragon roars and starts shooting fireballs at him, he dodges them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerio was extremely annoyed that this, _pest_, had managed to reach him, of course, Aerio was surprised when his gate keeper had been killed in one hit, since the gun that fired it was not a cannon. (AN: And no one expects a huge ass beam to come out of a regular albeit slightly larger gun than normal now do they?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link grins as he teleports around, which seems to enrage the dragon before it seems to smirk at him. Link's grin fades as the room around him shimmers and changes to that of Legion's boss room. 'Oh great…just like Zant.' Link frowns as the dragon takes flight 'great, long range.' Link's eyes widen as the ground below him starts to heat up 'Shit!' Link uses the grapple hook and hooks on to one of the pillars behind Aerio who still thinks Link is on the ground, which is now molten lava.

Link smirks and shoots at Aerio, managing to wound the dragon in the eye. Aerio lets out a roar of agony before starting to spew out fire balls at an extremely rapid rate, forcing Link to dodge to grapple hooking around the room as fast as he can aim, and shoot at the dragon at the same time.

Link finally grins as he gets another hit, this time in Aerio's other eye, now blinded, and Aerio is thrown into a fit of rage. Due to his (Aerio) sensitive hearing, he can hear the noise Link makes through the air as he's moving, he starts firing fireballs when he hears the noise. Forcing Link to teleport around in mid air trying to avoid the fireballs before finally landing on the dragons head as the room changes to a jungle.

Link jumps into the air before slamming down with Fallen Twilight, which is imbedded into the dragon's head. Aerio makes a slight gurgle before falling down onto the ground as it changes back into the proper area. A roaring cry emits from Aerio as his body disintegrates and a red beam shoots out of it and through the open area of the room, into the , panting, stands up walks to where Fallen Twilight is, picks up the sword and sheathes his sword before hooking it into the proper place 'heh…one more temple…' Link falls over and into blissful unconscious as he's struck over the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH NO! Cliff hanger! Heh, sorry about the late update, but…eh school and work (not to mention my girlfriend) are draining my free time out of me like blood.

(1) Again, I'm showing my love for dragons.

(2) Same as number 1.

(3) Just like those paintings in the art museum. Ever walked around and keep thinking you're being watched? Only to find you're the only person there? That's what I'm trying to make it feel like here.

(4) My favorite line.

(5) This is original (at least I hope it is) is literally translated from Latin to English as Flaming Soul Shot


	13. Binding of the Soul

_Twilight Prince_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome all of my happy and well controlled slaves… er… Welcome all my happy and free readers (phew close one.)

Summary of Last Chapter:

Link was shown fighting dragons and trying, and succeeding in reaching Aerio the Dragon King, after a long fight, Aerio changed the room (like Zant) and flew into the air. After a fierce fight, Link managed to completely blind Aerio and stabbed the dragon king through the head, effectively killing him.

After this, he was knocked out from behind by a mysterious figure.

We began… (Read Review and enjoy)

AN: oh yeah, sorry I was working on this chapter earlier this week…but something happened to it and it was deleted… so yeah, I was pissed cause I forgot what I wrote (lol -cow moo-) eh… well I tried to make it like what it originally was (even though I forgot what I wrote…heh)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link groans in pain as one of his eyes cracks open 'ugh…my head…where am I?' Link tries to move only to find he can't, only managing to stay awake for a few seconds, the strain is too much and Link falls back into unconsciousness, but before he does he hears whispers of annoyance that sound like 'how much longer to the mirror Zerig?' and other 'Yeah, I don't want to be around when they realize Link… if this IS Link, is missing.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the soldiers who were carrying Link were complaining and grumbling Zerig finally got annoyed and stopped "HALT!" Zerig turned around and glared at his men, "Do you know _vhy_ ve're carrying Link like this?" as he says this he gestures to Link who has been bound on a black metal cross with black chains that have glowing red runes inscribed on them. "Ve're transporting Link like this because, if ve didn't, he vould easily destroy this entire squadron of people."

He hears gasps and smirks mentally, and continues "The reason ve are trying to move as fast as ve can, is because do **YOU** vant to be here when all of the Twilight Kingdom finds Link is missing?" Hearing negative noises Zerig nods "Neither do I, that is vhy ve are moving so quickly…" He notices the mirror and gestures to it "See? Ve're almost there. Quickly!"

As Zerig and his men step through a figures sighs "So, they've taken the prince…troublesome… I guess I'd better inform the princess… Dark goddess help anyone who gets in her way…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna sighs and nods after she hears what has been reported to her by the Nameless(1) "Thank you… I shall send some of the assassins…after them." She sighs as the messenger vanishes into the shadows. "_Shadows_ of the twilight, I call upon you to rescue the prince!"

Heading her call, shadows seemed to take form in the far wall, where no light shone, before a gentle 'click' was heard as boots walked along the stone floor. The assassins looked more like Marionettes than anything else, with a full body of black shadow and a mouth ball (2) the only sound that one in a dark grey assassin made, presumably the leader said was "It shall be done." before they stepped back into the shadows and dissolved.

Midna smiles 'now only a certain amount of time till they find out where Link is, and bring him back.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link cracks one eye open he notices that around him are Hyrulian soldiers, and that they mutter fearfully. 'What?! How'd they…All I remember…' Link tried to teleport away 'W-what?! I can't use my powers!' Link is shocked 'I suppose I should try to wait till… yes, that would work.'

As Link closes his eyes he notices that they've just gone past the Lost Forest. Link's eye widen as he remembers the similarities between the Great Deku tree, and the Chaotic Mirror's dungeon. 'Hmm… if I escape…. The first thing I will do is go to the Great Deku tree… I've got to know… if what I think may be happening…'

As Link is carried along further he decides to rest 'I might as well rest, because I'll need energy to escape.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda smiles as she gets a messenger who told her that Link will be arriving shortly 'Soon Link, soon you shall be guarding Hyrule again.' But one other piece of information disturbed her greatly she remembers back to what the messenger told her. "My queen, Zerig and his troops have captured Link… but apparently something…or someone followed them out of the mirror, I've never seen anything as odd as what I saw, they were taller than almost everyone save for Zerig and Link, but they looked as if they were bodies that had been forced into leather suits and could not talk."

The messenger paused trying to collect his thoughts "And…instead of arms, they had sharp and wicked looking blades/ swords from the elbow down… I beg you, please be careful about how you handle Link… I fear these are some sort of abomination sent after Link to either, A: kill him, or B: free him."

Zelda nods at the messenger to leave "You may go now… thank you for the information…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadow assassins followed to squadron of Hyrulians through the mirror on the orders of the Princess, They stalked the Prince and remained in the shadows, on the order of the princess. (3)

They… killed for the princess and the prince, the shadows only obeyed the princess and the prince, the prince was in trouble, they needed to hurry. Like a shadow they made no sound as the ran, passing all that was not related to the mission, their mission, free the prince at any cost.

"Search and destroy those who have the Prince hostage." a clicking whir is all the captain needed before he grasped onto the wall behind him, and pulled himself up and into the shadows to hide while several other figures jumped into the air, and came down spinning, they dug holes before heading in the direction that Link was being taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry for the short, and interesting (I hope) chapter.

(1): Essentially a twilian messenger.

(2): Think, those drones/mindless killing machines in that game… forgot the name of it…anyway it was a good game for PS2... Anyway… yeah.

(3): Yeah…somewhat of a creepy Pov.


	14. Ties that Bind

_**Twilight Prince**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary of Last Chapter: Link has been captured by Hyrule (man that sounds odd saying that) and Midna sent out assassins to free him, the assassins being little more than marionette dolls.

A/N: Sorry about not updating… this story will have to be put on hiatus for the next few weeks, at least till May 29th (when I graduate), FEAR NOT! I will certainly get back to it before June (damn job/college).

With the fact I'm graduating this year…things are hectic, sorry all my loyal and obedient readers, I shall try to pull another chapter out of my ass before my job and preparing for college sucks the life out of me. (no I'm not going on vacation).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link cracked one eye open "Wh-where am I?" He stands up and looks around, noting that the floors and walls are that of a dungeon. Link notices that the only item in the room is a stone bed that he was laying down on. Link sighs and sits down pondering back on what happened after he had killed Aerio.

'Let's see… First, I managed to see the red beam shoot into the sky…meaning I only have one temple left… second, I lost consciousness shortly after that… third I woke up slightly hearing voices, being unable to move… well, shit, looks like I'm back in Hyrule.'

Link is soon interrupted by a guard talking "So… Ned, this…_thing_… was, is, Link?" the guard continues after a brief pause, perhaps from trying to organize his thoughts "You mean to tell me** THE** Link who saved us from ganondorf?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard Bryan… perhaps we should move in prisoner… four hundred and thirty-two?" the guard now known as Ned says.

"Are you kidding?" Link notices Bryan shake his head and sigh "We can't put him in with this…thing, he'll get torn to pieces!"

Link, being extremely frustrated at the fact that he's being ignored and treated like an animal, decides to get one of the guards attention, he tries to teleport out of the room but finds that he can't. 'Runes…damn it.' Link looks around and notices a small stone on the floor; he picks it up and chucks it at the guard who he assumes is 'Ned'.

Watching with some amusement as the guard gets hit in the side of the head, and falls over. Link grins and chuckles 'that was unbelievably funny… hehehe.'

As Ned gets up cussing he turns around and stares at Link "Hey! What the hell buddy, what was that for?"

Link snorts "For you not paying attention to me after I repeatedly tried to get it." Link frowns "And now that I have it, I'd like to know when I can go to the bathroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda was almost in bliss when she heard Zerig had captured Link. 'Finally! I can make Link work for Hyrule now… all I have to find is that collar…' Zelda smirks as her skin suddenly takes more lively color **(1)** She ponders on what to do, before she shouts "Zerig!"

Footsteps echo along the corridor as Zerig walks in and stands at attention "Ja? Vhat have du kalled mig for?"

Zelda ponders what she's going to have Zerig do, "Alright, I want you to bring Link to my chambers."Serig nods and walks out.

"Well Link… only a matter of time before you are forced to work for Hyrule again." Zelda smiles darkly and traces gently around a black collar with a red glowing gem 'and if he refuses, I'm sure I can _persuade_ him.' **(Any thoughts on what I'm going to make Zelda do? No, not that! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER DAMNIT!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadows moved with an unearthly grace as they looked around the Hyrulian Castle dungeon, they stared, as if transfixed they all heard a voice that was the leading shadow 'The Prince… is in the lowest level of the castle, free him.'

So, with that, nine shadows moved in the darkness towards their destination. Killing any and all guards around that tried to stop them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was bored. No, scratch that Link was bored out of his mind, he was so bored that it looked fun to bash his hand into the wall **(2)** 'Well, at least I can wait till whatever is supposed to happen to me happens…'

Link's breathe catches as a sword comes from nowhere and pierces Ned's head from the top of his skull and out of his jaw. Link blinks 'Woah.'

"Ha, hey Ned… Ned?" Bryan looks looks over before he notices Ned is gone, but there's a puddle of blood "N-Ned? N-Ned this isn't funny, come out!" Seeing a figure at the end of the hallway he slowly walks down there "N-Ned?" Bryan looks at the figure closer and notices two sharp blades "Who are you? You're not, Ned…" He hears something and turns around before the last thing he shouted was a scream "Aaaaarrrrgggggggggg-!"

Link mutters 'great, someone's after my head…' Link sighs "Whoever you are, come out and fight me." Link hears a whirring click and a hiss.

"My Prince, Princess Midna has sent us after you to retrieve you, forgive us for the bloody entrance, but we must be quick, for the executioner squad is coming." As the shadow says this it slices the door off it's hinges and tears it out.

Link nods and blinks "Wait… if you guys came al the way here, why couldn't you attack the temples in Twilight?"

The shadow sighed "The beasts are immune to our weapons, and we have tried to already, but enough chat, come." The shadow gestures at Link to follow it, before they both disappear in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zerig is whistling 'Mellan Oss Tvaa'**(3) **as he walks to the dungeons before he slides on something wet 'Vhat the hell?' Zerig looks down and sees a puddle of blood '…Ve've been breached…' Zerig glares and runs down to where Link's cell is at 'Vell…Zelda's going to kill mig, och…. I suppose I should go report to her that Link has been captured…'

Zerig runs back the way he came to inform Zelda of these new developments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link is running along side the shadows he notices the desert coming closer 'We're almost there.'

As Link finally reaches the temple all the shadows stand around him stationary 'What's going on?' Link wonders. As one of them moves towards the mirror and taps it before they all turn to Link

"My Prince, go through." the lead shadow gestures towards the mirror "We shall follow you."

Link nods and steps into the portal and shortly after the shadows follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, I had a hard time trying to come up with an ending for this chapter… Anyway, I'm sure you really must have wanted this since I received nearly 20 PM's asking me when I'd get another chapter in (thanks for making me sit on my ass for most of the night and early morning typing this in)

(1): Can't have her look ugly (even if I hate her)

(2): This actually happened to me and a friend once, we were so bored that we took turns punching a cement wall.

(3): A good song by Basshunter, I recommend it to everyone.

AN: Well, read, review, and enjoy.


	15. Incorporal Paradox

_**Twilight Prince**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Perverted is gagged and tied up to his chair before a hand rips off the duct tape eliciting a YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW! From him*

AN(very sore): I'm extremely sorry about the long hiatus, I'll try not to make it last as long, but before you DO tear into me for taking so long, I have a very good reason for taking so long. Due to several rather… Erm… unfortunate accidents, my Mother lost her job and her house, and I've been forced to live with my grand parents. As well as… the fact that one of my cousins managed to rob a bank and was caught fleeing, I've basically been the peace maker of us all…

Due to this, I've been forced to help them by being the peace maker and prevent them from tearing each others throats out… as well as moving my mother's items and clothes into the house. Aside, did I mention I've been getting prepared for college? Anyway, I'll try not to take as long next time.

And the final reason I haven't been able to type this chapter up, even though I've been typing bits and pieces, is due to the fact that my brain quit working out ideas on me… something that should never have happened, but oh well, I'm back, now you may rejoice at this.(lol)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary of last chapter: Link was freed from his prison by the assassins that Midna had sent and escaped back to the Twilight Realm where the mirror shattered behind him, preventing Hyrulians from getting into the Twilight Realm. Zerig ran to tell Zelda who undoubtedly will be VERY pissed. Anyway, I'm sure you're all DROOLING at this next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link grunts as he hit's the hard ground from the teleportation of the mirror 'That feels…so odd doing that…' Link looks around before noting that the skies have cleared even more than when he left 'seems the skies have responded to the cleansing more than I thought, what temples are left…'

Link nods in thought and turns to the assassin's leader "We're to head back to the castle." And with that, they dash towards the south where they castle is in the distance. Noting that the ground is rather dark green with more life since the chaos has been eliminated from this area, Link turns to the assassin in mid step "It's beautiful, don't you agree?"

The assassin turns towards Link with a queried look "What is, my Prince?"

Link sighs and shakes his head "The grass, the land, the very…spirit of this world, it seems to be gaining more life since the Chaos is being destroyed. Is it not?"

The assassin nods in some confusion, but remains silent, unsure of what to say.

Link sighs and mutters "Come on…lets just get to the castle, I wish to see Midna, as well as rest before I have to clear out the next temple…" With that, the ten figures speed up to become blurs headed towards the Castle of the Twilight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zerig swears as he's being forced to listen to Zelda's screaming at him.

"You incompetent, useless, lowest piece of shit I've EVER had to deal with, we were THIS close!" Zelda holds up her index and thumb put together extremely close, "To having Link under our control!"

Zelda shrieks before she sighs and glares at Zerig "Now… several of the spies I sent out have returned to tell me that the only other mirror to Twilight has been broken… and that we can no longer reach him…" Zerig nods fearfully, scared of what she will do if he doesn't answer. ((PMSing women= scary shit(so you'd best do what they tell you, when.)))

Zerig nods before sighing "Ja, it's true, that Link has escaped… however, Jag think that there still may be a way… to keep track of Link." Zerig holds up a black diamond that pulses with some kind of vile energy. When Zelda sees it she pales slightly before grinning sinisterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna sighs before she glances out her window 'Link…where are you?' Midna sighs before she hears commotion outside of her door 'what's going on…?' Midna gets up from her throne and walks over to the double doors and opens them only to see nothing but several guards weapons and clothes 'W-what the hell?' She stares into the darkness until several figures of black shadows rush out at her only to be impaled on the assassins blades.

"Princess, you must stay inside until the enemy forces have been apprehended, it is the safest place for-" The assassin cannot say anymore as he has been impaled on several black tentacles, before he gets torn in half, spraying blood as well as guts and perhaps a few ribs everywhere along the corridor.

Midna gasps and more shadow assassins appear out of nowhere((they seem to have that ability…kinda like I do. Heh)) and start fighting the creature. Midna slowly walks backwards into her room and shuts the door, panting. 'Damn it Link, where are you?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link enters the city of the Twilight, he notes that there is no one around. And he glances around the shops he sees some of them have been ransacked 'What the hell was going on since I've been away?'

One of the assassins speak "We believe there is some entity assaulting the castle, we need you to help us defeat it Prince."

Link sighs 'no rest for the weary I guess…' before muttering "Alright, where's this…entity… that's attacking?" As Link says this one of the assassins freezes up.

The leader says "Right outside the Princess's throne room."Link pales and swears "Damn, alright, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" With that the assassins and Link dash towards the castle intent on stopping the entity from breaking into Midna's throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chao's first howls as it tears another assassin down '**must…princess…attain…goals... Master…wrath**' It's thoughts, while omnipotent were garbled by it's very existence, since it technically should not have existed. Suddenly it stopped attacking the assassins and seemed to shake, as only a being of incorporeality**(1) **can. Suddenly it turns around, and floats towards the main hall at an agonizingly slow pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link walks in he unsheathes Fallen Twilight and frowns as he notices bloodstains and sees a few Twilian guard and Assassin bodies and guts and perhaps a heart laying among the hallways 'What the fuck happened here?' Link glances around before he turns around to the Assassins "Alright, I believe…what ever was here, was of chaotical nature… therefore, I want you to go back to the barracks and let me handle it." As the assassins vanish Link hears a voice in his head "**So…Link…fight…death… for…master….kill…you.**" As Link runs down the corridor he enters a huge and rather menacing ball room, with a black shadow in the middle seemingly staring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link pulls out Shattered Twilight and sighs "So, you want my blood too hmm?" As the the clock starts to ring, the two begin fighting. Link jumps into the air and starts shooting at it before watching as the bullets go through it and out the other side 'Incorporeal, huh?' Link smirks and lands on the ground before dashing at The First, Link disappears for a second, only to reappear on the other side grinning as two of the tentacle/claws that The First has, fall off oozing a sickly green/yellow blood and leaving First shrieking in pain.

The First hears his master tell him "**I sent you to capture the princess, instead I find you fighting the prince…you've failed me, Vos vadum iam intereo"(2)** The first shrieks as it's incorporeal body is slowly destroyed by an outside force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link blinks as the incorporeal beast vanishes "Okay… weird." Link shrugs before he starts walking towards Midna's throne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, sorry it took me so long, but anyway as above, I hope to not have it take ANYWHERE near as long as it took this chapter.

1: Is this even a word?

2: You shall die.

Remember, Read and Review!

~Perverted Demon~


	16. Temple of Death

Perverted Demon

* * *

Twilight Prince: Chapter 16AN 1: Alrighty then, I'm sure you that you all have been drooling for this update since I told you a few weeks ago I would try to pull one outta my ass (lol) Well, here's the chapter of my blood, sweat, and tears. Read, Enjoy, and Review.

AN 2: No I don't own anything except the idea of a Twili Link, Nocturna, and the Chaos and all bosses and temples that I made up… oh look a penny! -picks up- only…. -goes into fetal position- fifty thousand more dollars…. -sobs-

* * *

Link walks slowly down the hallway towards the throne room inspecting the repairs that have been done since he was asleep. 'Looks like there are still some repairs to be made…' Link notes as he looks at one of the crumbling holes in the wall that took place in his battle.

As Link turns the corner and enters into the throne room he notes Midna talking to an assassin who looks rather different from the others he has seen. The assassin stands at nearly nine feet tall and is surrounded by a black mist that seems to hang about it. The assassin's blades look more like axes since they are almost a foot across and four feet long.

Midna is talking to Saik, the leader of assassins as she hears the door open and sees link she greets him "Link!" She turns to Saik and nods at him and he bows to his waist still as tall as Link is when he bows before straightening up and hissing out in a rather serpentine like manner "I shall carry it out Milady." With that the black mist around him seems to increase until his form is hidden from view before suddenly dissipating to reveal nothing.(1)

Link blinks as he hears Midna calling his name "Ah… who was that?" Link memorizes the figures form before it bowed and disappeared. "That was Saik, leader of the assassins. I was giving him a job to do that requires him heading to the Temple of Death as well…" Link notices the unspoken piece 'Which is where I will be going today I suppose… Well… this is the last temple before I have to confront Chaos… won't be easy…'

* * *

Saik looks, as well as a being with no eyes can look, around the city before sighing and running off towards the south towards the Temple of Death, footfalls shaking the ground and leaving craters in his wake with each step he took. 'For milady and milord…'

* * *

Link nods "So, I must go to the temple of death with Saik…" Link looks down before looking back up at Midna with a small grin on his face "I'll leave later today then." And with that Link pulls Midna close and kisses her on the lips and smiles before turning around and walking out leaving Midna rather aching for Link's return 'Leaving me here to suffer… damn him.'

As Link walks down the hallway and turns left he walks into a nervous looking Nocturna "Ooph!" Link is stopped by Nocturna falling on the ground "H-hey Link…" Nocturna looks around nervously "How are you?" Link looks at Nocturna quietly causing him to sweat a little bit. 'Wonder what wrong with him…Hum… I'll deal with it later… I must prepare to leave soon…' Nocturna stands up shakily and walks away quickly as Link nods and goes to his room to prepare.

* * *

Nocturna swears angrily once he's in his room "Damn… I thought The First would have at least wounded him." Nocturna's thoughts are cut off as he feels a chill go through him "Ah… Chaos-"** "Fool… I ought to have your head… however… there are several things you can do for me…"** Nocturna starts to sweat even more-so than earlier "Wh-which are?" before he hears a snarl in his mind.

"**Don't interrupt fool… I need YOU to take this and trigger it…**" A small black orb falls out of the air and onto the floor before Nocturna "**Into Link's room… I will take care of the rest…**" (2) Chaos pauses before resuming "**Next I need yourself to… flee the castle… say you're going to visit family up north… then flee north… there will be a gift from me to you… to ensure that if Link somehow destroys…myself that you will be able do something about it.**" Nocturna nods shakily and grabs the orb before stuffing it into his robes and walking out even more nervous than before. The Chaos's voice whispers "**Good… it's all falling into place…**" Before his overwhelming presence dissipates as if it was never there.

* * *

Midna blinks as a nervous looking Nocturna comes in "Nocy(3)… are you alright? You aren't sick are you?" Nocturna shakes his head and mentally thinks 'If only you knew… what I'm doing to keep you all safe…' Nocturna then bows "Milady… If I may… may I request a week off?" Midna looks at him curiously "A week… why a week?" Nocturna looks at the ground "Well… I have family… to the north in Brunenstig (4) and I wish to visit them…" Midna ponders it before smiling gently at him "Very well, you may leave for a week to visit your family." Nocturna bows "Thank you milady." Before he straightens up and leaves. Midna, not really noticing how odd he had acted lately decided that perhaps he was just worried and needed to be with his family.

* * *

Saik is seen waiting just outside the temple of death for Link, surrounded by skeletons and general undead that have been severed into several pieces or in half vertically and horizontally. 'Milord shall be here soon…' and with that though he sees Link walking slowly in the distance 'there he is…' As Link gets closer he sees the man from earlier 'Saik… I believe his name was…' standing outside of the temple surrounded by broken and battered bodies of undead and skeletons. "Ah… Saik was it?" The figure nods as Link finally stands next to him and looks up at him after stepping over the bodies and gore.

"Why are you here?" Link murmurs aloud and he hears a dark rasping sound coming from Saik "I was sent… by Milady… to accompany you through the temple… now that you are here, shall we go?" Link frowns 'why has she never sent anyone with me to any of the other temples…' before he snaps out of his thoughts and nods " I believe that it would be wise to strike now…" With that, both of them ascend the steps and enter the temple.

* * *

Link pants as he scans the surrounding gloomy, dark temple, which stinks of death and decay. 'Where is it!?' Link mentally shouts as he ducks one of the advancing skeletons blades and backs away as the skeleton is cleaved in two from Saik's axe/hand 'wait…' Links eyes narrow 'there!' he pulls out the sword of fallen Twilight and horizontally cuts the skeleton's look alike nearby in half giving a grim smirk as it falls to pieces, never to move again.

"Well… that was easy…" Link gives a small grin and Saik remains at his side motionless yet rasps out "A good warrior knows when fights are too hard to be won…" cryptically and proceeds. Link stands there slightly confused "I know that… but why so sudden…"

Walking down the corridor behind Saik, Link blinks as he could have sworn he heard what sounds like an approaching horse. Looking around for the sound his eyes widen momentarily before he dodges to the side as three skeletons riders on horses charge by and, the one in the center gets cleaved in to when Saik spins around and holds his arms out vertically, down the dark and musty hallway. Link stands up and gets into a defensive position as the skeleton horse riders turn around and charge back at them. (5)

* * *

A figure in the shadows moves in the boss chamber and growls '_He's progressing rapidly… the Chaos will not be able to stop him… however… __**DEATH**__ perhaps will…although… I wonder who is with him…_' Growling the figure held up a hand that is shown by the dim torches that line the room. Gaunt and skeletal, a blackish-purple energy surrounds the hand, covering it completely as it shoots out into the wall '_Perhaps that will slow them down…_' A rusty echoing laughter rings out throughout the room, obvious with signs of disuse.

* * *

(start your good battle music people)

As Link and Saik have finally reached the end of the temple (6) they hear a loud hissing sound and a thick black-grey mist slowly surrounds the empty room before the bosses dungeon. A figure that looks like a snake slithers around in the shadows before two balls of sickly green light fire directly at Saik and Link, causing them to dodge out of the way as the ground that gets hit with the balls seems to glow before fading away slowly.

Link and Saik look at each other before nodding as an unspoken agreement forms between them they rush at the shadows. Saik jumps into the air and comes down on the ground creating a shockwave and blowing the mist away to reveal a long serpent(7)

Link rushes it and kicks it into the air by the tip of it's chin and watches as Saik seemingly jumps into it before it lands and explodes in a gory mess as it hit's the ground with Saik standing in the middle of it . "Whoa…" Link breathes out before he hears a rasping laughter echo around the room as Saik walks over to Link and takes a battle stance.

"_So… you managed to defeat my pet…heh…I should have expected no less…Well then… you've ruined my temple… defeated my guards… killed my pet…Are you ready to dance… with DEATH?" _a figure walks out of the darkness of the boss chamber and into a rather dimly lit to reveal a skeleton with a crown made from a black substance and eye sockets that glow with a eerie, ethereal green haze that seeped out of the corners of them making it look like the skeleton was crying a green gas. The skeleton lets out a rusty laugh and if possible it seems it's grin widen's slightly "_Well… the savior of the twili… and an… assassin… how quaint…_" The mist from the skeleton seems to spread out (AN: would be a good time to play Final Fantasy 7's JENOVA theme or really any good boss battle theme) and surrounds the skeleton "_Call me… Lich…_" The newly named Lich dashes at Link and dodges a swipe made at him by Saik and slams a fist into Link's gut sending him flying into a wall, then starts dodging an assault of attacks before his hand is covered in black flames and he grabs one of the swords by the blade and lets out a raspy laugh as the expression on Saik's face becomes pained before he is stabbed in the leg by Link's sword '_grr… they'll pay for that…_' Lich jumps back and claps his two hands together before doing it again and again at different angles and the mist around him seems to glow before skeletons and undead start crawling out of the ground and lich speaks "_Time to REALLY start fighting…_" Lich's hands are encased in a black fire as he says this and he starts throwing fireballs over the undead at Link and Saik as the undead charge.

Link sighs as he cuts down another undead, between having to kill the seemingly endless undead horde and dodging the fireballs his patience is wearing thin. Saik grunts before he lets the black mist seep out of his body and spread across the floor, waiting till the room is full Saik seemingly vanishes only to reappear behind Lich and his horde. He lets out a raspy breath "Cuts of the mist… they say you don't hear them…. End" With that. A good three fourths of the army is cut down and Lich is severed in two.

Lich shrieks in fury as he is cut in half before he collapses on the ground and grunts as he feels all of his power leave him and a gigantic beam of light shoots up through the hole in the middle of the ceiling, he looks at Link angrily, as angry as a skeleton can look, and rasps out at him "_You Might as well end me fool… I'm not a threat to you and I can't obviously follow the Chaos…. However he will be waiting for you…" _Link then sighs and grabs the upper half of the skeleton and throws him on his back "No… I don't strike down someone defenseless… besides… you don't need to fight now that we've cleared out your power…" Shocked the Lich has no reply for this and remains silent as the trio exit's the room.(8)(End Battle Music)

* * *

Midna looks out across the landscape as a column of black light(lol) shoots up into the sky from the south, specifically the Temple of Death. Monsters slowly disappear shortly afterwards 'well you did it Link… now… you must fight… HIM… you're the only one who can stop the Chaos…Link… stay strong' Midna turns around and walks back to her throne and sits down, one leg crossed over the other with her chin resting on her hand, in thought as the last of the eternal clouds lifter away to reveal a silver-ish grey sky.

* * *

(1): Saik's way of teleporting, although it is rather slow…

(2) Hmmm wonder what the black orb could represent… hehehe…

(3) Midna sees Nocturna as a little brother of sorts.

(4) Brunenstig: A city in the MMORPG: Red Stone owned by L&K… good game that…

(5) I was SO tempted to end it here… just to be an ass… heh.

(6) I don't feel like writing out a massive description of the temple… I will if enough people PM me to though…

(7) Basically is the boss… sorta….

(8) Bet you weren't expecting that… oh well, an immortal/undead skeleton hanging on your back would be awesome to have… heh


End file.
